Slip-Space Paradox
by DragiasDraklight
Summary: When Human technology is being tested for the first time the Command crew of the spaceship Excalibur are going to find there self's in a situation their training never prepared them for, faced with a universe they know nothing about, and animals that are afraid of them. Can they prove to the city where anyone can be anything they mean no harm, or will they fall. Rated L and V.
1. Chapter 1

So hello everyone, this is my first story since I changed my profile up and also since I fixed my computer and I have decided to discontinue all of my old stories. So I though I would get back in with something that has been on my mind for awhile now, so Zootopia. I love this show with everything that I am at this point it is so great, ahhh I could go on for hours about it. But then we would never get to the story now would we, also a fore warning the writing in this is gonna seem a little strange cause its being told as a story to someone else by my OC so don't freak out. It will only be from my OCs point of view unless someone request it from someone else, and they chapters will be as long as I can get them but don't expect to much. So without further ado enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for my OC's all tech is contributed to a bunch of games, and I only wish I owned Zootopia cause WildeHopps would so be a thing then.

I'm not very good at this kind of thing so I'm kinda winging it here, but let me start by saying that if this ever manages to reach Earth. Then I just want to say everything you are about to hear is true, every word. So don't try to do what we did, or you will be stuck somewhere else. I could be here or somewhere completely different, either way just don't its not worth the hell the eight of us have been through. On a more positive note the "people" of this planet are quite kind, and have taken to the eight of us rather well, but I'm getting a little ahead of my self now. My name is Marcus McCormick, and this, this is are story and I hope that one day people will remember are mistakes and not repeat them.

Mars Orbital Station, Icarus

Experimental Research Facility

0600 Hours, June 18 2158

CMO. Marcus McCormick

Mars, the planet looks beautiful from this angle, I can see the city central as we are moving away from it. Watching it fade in to a speck of gray with lovely lights of white, blue, red and so many other colors. Then I get to see the green that the planets terraforming machines are starting to create, the product of a hundred years of work. A truly beautiful sight, new life growing on a planet that was once though unfixable. Its also a very saddening sight to see that in the next hundred years all that green will be taken over by mankind and turned in to structures of metal and concrete. Can't be helped though, that's progress no way to get around that. I let my mind wander to other things as I look toward the red planet, and am brought out of my musing by a voice to my right.

"You know, my dear brother, If you keep spacing out like that people are going to think you've lost your mind." I turn my head from the window and look at my younger brother Finn.

Well I say younger brother, but the truth is we're twins. I'm older than Finn by about three minutes, not that anyone's counting. We run at about the same height, I'm 5'6'' and Finn has be by two more inches. We both have very red hair, almost the shade of blood but not quite. Finn keeps his a little longer than mine, down near his shoulders. Where as mine is shorter and more wild, just can't seem to tame it most days. We both have green eyes though and have the same build, Slim, but fit have to with are jobs.

"Finny, you and I both know that it is far to late for me to fix that, most people seem to think I'm crazy anyway." and its true.

"Yea, ain't that the truth Mark, then again you did revolutionize cybernetics." Also the truth, and with one hell of a sad back story to it.

About six years ago when Finn and I where still working as soldiers I had a bit of an accident in the field, okay not really. I was almost killed by a stray missile, a friendly one none the less. It's kinda funny now that I look back at it now, but damn did it hurt then. Anyway we where able to get me out of there and to a medical facility in enough time to safe my life. Sadly it wasn't enough time to safe my left leg, yeah it was amputated. The doctors went on and on about how I would never walk again and all that crap, but after six days of hearing them give me reasons I couldn't do half the stuff I use to. I had enough, and decided I was done hearing the high paid ass-hats, I got to work. See in the core I was a field medic, and before that I was a medical student at a rather well known medical school. So I took my knowledge of medicine and what little I know about engineering and made my self a mechanical leg. Okay that's mostly a lie my brother helped me after all he actually is an engineer and a damn good one. The limb was nothing big to talk about all made mostly of copper wires and so many gears to stand in for joints, I threw some steel plates over the exposed insides to give it a full look and went over it with black paint. After the first I figured what the hell I have three limbs left might as well, and blame six years later and an ass load of mods later I have four shiny prosthetic that will make any of the ones we sell on the market look pathetic. (COD:BO 3 for all you simple people out there only colored black.)

I know what your gonna ask how do they work, well that's simple, a Direct Neural Link. Your place it at the top of the spine near the base of the skull and there you have it, your own personal super computer in your head. My limbs are linked to it, and from there linked straight to my brain. So two wins for me, super computer and robotic limbs, gotta love it. Though we did sell the plans for the DNL and it took off really quick and almost everyone has one theses days, the limbs only got sold to medical places to give to thoughts that needed them, and I got way off track so back to the story.

"Can we please not talk about that Finny, its bad enough I can't walk anywhere with out getting noticed." I sigh at the end of my sentence, and Finn let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah that's true, but ain't that why they want us on this job, I mean one of the best doctors in the last twenty years, and his bad ass mechanic of a brother." If it wasn't for the fact that my brother doesn't even know how to be sarcastic, the comment could almost be smug. What makes it worse is he said that with the straightest face you could ever see. Like no change in his facial features at all, Its kinda scary to be honest.

"You know if I didn't know you better brother I would think your being smug, sadly I know your being serious." I turned my attention back to the window of the shuttle just in time to see Icarus station come in to view.

Not much to tell about it, looks like every other one I've been on. The where like giant floating letter T's like lower case one's, only they had a kind of disc that wrapped around the little wings of the station. Made of grayed metal and made for practicality and not looks. Not what caught my eye is the ship anchored to the station and I wasn't the only one that noticed at least half the shuttle was looking out and making comments on it. It was smaller than most frigates, hell it looked tiny compared to the battle ships floating around the station. It was stream line really and not as box shaped actually it kinda reminded me of a sword in a way. Just the hilt guard and the blade any way, no the engines where at the back of it on the part that looked like the hilt guard. There was a slightly raised section near the middle that looked toward the bow of the ship, with six wide glass windows looking out into the void that was space. It was white with a kind of dulled gold accents on it like racing stripes, kind of gave the old girl character. I could see the name of the ship in that same dull gold on the port side of the bow, Excalibur. If I could recall it was only about a thousand meters in length, fairly small in size compared to other ships. Then again it wasn't meant to be used in combat like other ships of its class, this one had a whole other purpose.

"Is that the ship where gonna be working on?" Finn was looking over my shoulder out the window.

"Yes Finny, that's the one."

"So what are we going to be doing exactly?" He had one of his eyes brows raised while still looking at the ship.

"I don't rightly know Finny, I just don't" I shook my head and leaned back, while my brother continued looking at the ship. That is till we heard the pilot tell us to prepare for docking, and he sat down quick and looked at me.

"So, who do you think the captain will be?"

"I don't know, but somehow I get the feeling we know who ever it is." Oh how right I turned out to be.

Twelve minutes later...

My brother and I stepped off the shuttle on to metal floor of the main hanger, it was smaller than some but still could easily fit a football stadium in comfortably. There where ships moving in and out of the station at rapid pace, all moving to places they where needed. The other passengers on are ship where moving off to their assigned area, while my brother and I looked around the hanger for are escort. It only took me a few moments to noticed the marine that was making a beeline for the two of us. He stopped a few feet away and spoke calmly.

"Are you the McCormick brothers?" He was about to salute when I waved him off and answered. He was a gruff looking Sargent that looked like he had seen better days, there was even some gray coming in to his hair. Kinda reminded me of my old drill Sarge from basic.

"Yes we are I'm to assume your are escort." He nodded and gestured for the two of us to follow him. He took off at a rather brisk pace and the two of us didn't have to much trouble keeping up. He lead us to a door on the far left of the hanger, one that lead to the starship we saw outside, and I had to ask.

"Are we going strait to the ship?" I though we had more time to prepare.

"Yes, sir, the departure and test has been moved up, you guys will be departing in two hours, I was told to show you your rooms, then take you to the bridge." I only nodded and shared a confused look with my brother. He was just as confused as me but shrugged it off and we just followed the marine.

It took us ten minutes to make it from the hanger to the ship and up to are rooms, we where given rooms near the command staff seeing as we where here only in a advisory capacity and not really apart of the crew per say. It was nice, but not really to my taste I just dropped my bag and a went back out of the room, and apparently my brother had the same idea. We both nodded to the marine, and he lead us to the bridge, and let me tell you I was rather impressed.

Like all things that the military gets involved in it was practical, there where stations on the left and right walls about six on each side, and two placed directly infront of what I assumed was the captains chair, and next to it was a podium of sorts. What really got we was the small figure standing on said podium, he was holographic that much I can tell you, that could only mean one thing an A.I. He turned to look at the two of us as we entered the bridge.

"Good evening, Doctor McCormick, and you as Well Engineer McCormick, Its a pleasure to meet you I am Isaac." I was speechless at first and took the time to examine the small figure. It was vaguely male in shape, but had no real features per say. He was like a shadow more than anything. Then the name it said hit me like a train moving at light speed.

"Wait Isaac, then that means the captain of the ship is..." I heard the door open behind me, and felt all the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Yeah that would be me, little Marcus." I turned slowly to look at the figure standing in the door way.

He was taller than both me and by brother coming in at about 6'10'', and was built like a body builder. He was in his white navy officers uniform, but still somehow managed to get permission to wear that damned fur lined long coat of his. He had a smirk on his face flashing his gleaming white teeth to the world, his blue eyes shining with hidden joy. His shoulder length blond hair, with his bangs just slightly falling in his eyes. In front of me stood none other than, Captain John Lionheart, one of the few men in this galaxy that gets on my nerves on a regular bases.

"Hello John." I tried I really did, but the malice still showed in my voice, and he knew it cause that smile just got wider.

"Oh how nice to see you two little Marcus, and you as well Finn." He said my name with that damn annoying satisfied tone, and spoke nicely to Finn, almost friendly. I glanced at Finn and saw hims smiling slightly at the look on my face, trust me I can almost feel the humor coming off him. I glare at Finn and then turn the glare back at John.

"So who did you have to bribe to get this command, John or did you just kill the former captain?" I asked hoping to get under his skin, but it didn't work, not one bit. He just kept smiling and walked over to his chair and took a seat.

"No one little Marcus, they wanted someone that you two knew to be in charge of the operation that is about to go down here, and figured I was the best choice, and before you ask I told them it was a bad Idea to place the two of us in the same room, but they wouldn't have it said it would be for the best and all that." The smile slowly faded form his face as he spoke and he grew serious. He glanced at the two of us and waved us over to his chair.

"I'm going to assume they didn't tell you anything about the operation right." At are nod he turned to Isaac. "Isaac will you explain while the rest of the crew prepares for disconnection." The little A.I. nodded before turning his attention on me and my brother.

"Do either of you know the main principle of space travel that we use that the moment in time?" We nodded and he continued.

"Well in recent years we have been working on Darkmatter drives as well as perfecting Slip-space travel, as I'm sure you know the two have never been tested together. Well not out of a lab and on a small scale that is, until about two months ago, one of the lead scientist had a break through on the project." Isaac turned around and brought up one of the holo computer screens online and showed us diagrams of a Darkmatter drive and A Slip-space core.

"Okay I know about all that what dose that have to do with this ship?" I only glanced at the diagrams while my brother took his time to inspect them. Isaac turned around to look at me before speaking.

"Well Doctor, this ships main purpose is to run a simple Slip-space test." I was confused at that and voice my question.

"That doesn't make any sense we already know that Slip-space works just fine, unless..."

"Are you all Insane!" My brother shouted from in front of me and Isaac and drew my attention from the little hologram.

He had both hands planted firmly on the computer, and his head thrown over his shoulder glaring at the A.I. and the Captain. I was surprised for a short moment, my brother never showed much emotion and for him to react like that couldn't be good. I glanced at John and he had the grace to look at least a little sheepish.

"I know what it looks like Finn and frankly I agree with you, but the techs want try it, I couldn't say no I'm under orders." His face turned back to his normal grin as he spoke. "That's also why I asked for the two of you personally, with your engineering skills and your brothers DNL. The two of you can monitor the ships systems much closer than anyone else could." I was lost now and turned my confused smile on my brother, who I might add looked like he was about to blow a gasket. My brother noticed my confused face and reigned in his anger and looked at me.

"They plan to use as Slip-space core to travel, not sure how far yet..." I was about to speak when he held up a hand. ".. They also what to use a Darkmatter drive at the same time, to see the results." He went silent after he spoke, just to let the news sink in. I was confused at first, but then I remembered my collage Engineering class. My face quickly shifted to a scowl and I turned my glare on John.

"Are you out of your damn mind, do you know what could happen!?" I was furious to say the least, they quite literally brought me and my brother on to a mobile bomb. John just nodded at me and spoke in a calm tone with his face serious.

"Yes, I and everyone on this ship know exactly what could happen if this test goes wrong, that's why I asked for the two of you." He smiled slightly at the two of us, and somehow it slightly put the two of us at ease. He pointed at the computer that my brother was standing at.

"That will be your station if you so chose to stay that is, you can leave if you please, but if not then you have an hour to get to know the bridge crew or leave." He turned back to the bridge and resumed going over the status of the ship on the holo screen in front of him. I made my way over to my brother and I leaned on the computer console next to him, facing away and looking at the bridge door.

"So what do your think, Finny?" I kept my face neutral, and didn't move my eyes away from the door.

My brother kept his eyes on the console and didn't say anything for a minute or two, then he just stood strait up and started working on the computer. I had to smirk at that, leave it to Finny to speak with his actions. I stood as well and glanced at him to see a small smile on his face.

"You just can't walk away from this can you, not after know it could go wrong huh." I made my way to on of the few people on the bridge at the moment, when I heard him speak.

"Had to be me and you, someone else might have gotten it wrong." I really wish he hadn't said that, it never follows with anything good.

Forty minutes give or take...

I spent the next forty or so minutes meeting five other members of the bridge crew, the pilot and his co-pilot, The pilot was a woman named Sarah Palmer. She was a little shorter than me but still came to damn close to my height. She had strawberry blond hair the she kept in a bun on top of her head, she was slim and had blue eyes. She was okay, but really not my type to girly to be honest. Her co-pilot was cool, though he was a young man of Hispanic origin, he was probably the youngest member of the crew to, Hector Lopez was a pretty chill guy to be honest, and the two of us hit it off easily. He took my darker humor with a grain of salt, and frankly his jokes are pretty good. He was taller than me, bastard, but I didn't let it get to me. His hair was cut to regulation and black as the abyss, and he had those brown eyes that looked like coals.

The three others that I meet included the Science Officer Angela Jameson, a pretty nerdy brunette that had glasses, and didn't talk to much till I brought up anything science, mostly about the project. She was real down to earth and took her work serious. He brown eyes flashed with uncontrolled glee when we spoke about the project, and her ponytail bounced up and down as she moved her head. After that I meet the Linguistics Officer, she was... interesting. Seemed a little to crazy to me to be honest. She was average in her looks and didn't stand out physically or anything, blue eyes, blond hair, and a nice face. She just seemed a little unhinged, like their was some kind of joke that the rest of us didn't get, and trust me I have a very dark sense of humor. Other than that she was okay I guess, didn't speak much only answered my questions and that was it. Yeah I got the hell out quick after that, girl was making me skidish. After her I meet the Navigation Officer, I actually liked this one. He was kinda like my brother in the actions over words deal. He was way to quite though, he only nodded at me and went back to work. I was actually fine with that and made my way back over to my brother, he spoke to me the moment I was next to him.

"So how did the meet and greet go?" Finn asked with a small smirk on his face. I gave him that sideways glace that said "What do you think." He chuckled and motioned with me to go on. I placed my hand on he computer console with my left hand and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well... their an interesting crew at the least, lots of different personalities, but over all not to bad." I activated my DNL while I spoke with my brother and had it link up with the ship.

I should probably take the time to explain what is about to happen, you see the DNL in all its glory is actually just an interfacing system. It was simple built to allow someone to get information out of a system, but when I got past the experimental stage I took it a little further. I knew that the DNL would allow someone to receive data at will, that was common knowledge about the tech I created. To take that a step further would allow someone to be able to impute data as well, yeah I took it further than that. I created a sub protocol that would allow a normal human being to fully become one with the tech they are working with. I called this little subroutine a Full Dive System(FDS). It would allow the user to interact with the system in a matter of nanoseconds, as if the brain was apart of the machine. At least that was the plan when I first drew it up, sadly it didn't quite work out that way. You see the system did allow someone to dive in to the computer, but only for a limited time. I'm sure your wondering why, the answer was simple, human brain limitation. In are first ever test I personally hooked my self up to a closed off computer in my lab and jumped in head first. I was in the computer for a total of twenty minutes, and woke up three months later in the hospital. The computer and that single dive almost left me brain dead, you see are minds aren't ready to handle the stress of the system. I don't think that they will ever be able to, the sensory overload is to much, but I did find away to pull it off. I created a simple Virtual Intelligence (VI), it monitored my condition while I was connected to the system and also helped make sure that I was not getting to much at once. At this point I'm up to about thirty minutes on some of the most advance systems, and can go for days on outdated equipment. My mind was flooded with all the information that was contained on the ship and was sorted to appropriate places by my on board VI. I was standing as a hologram of my self in what could only be called a void with data streams in it, or rather code. It was all scrolling down and was colored a slight amethyst color, a personal setting of mine since I love the color. I zoned in on the major systems of the ship so that I could get a feel for what I needed to focus on. I could hear the chaos it caused for the people around me, and could even hear Isaac and John talking about it.

"Captain, their seems to be a bug in are system." He was turned to John. I made my presence know on the podium, a small holographic image of my self appeared next to Isaac.

"No need to worry Captain, that's just me in the system, the FDS is a truly amazing system isn't it?" I glance first at Isaac and then to John, who had a small smirk on his face, I found out why shortly.

"Ah look your really are little Marcus now." His voice had that teasing tone to it, and that smirk that would have usually gotten to me firmly in place. I just smirked back at him, and started to laugh when his chair suddenly tipped back and threw him out of it. He got up with a pissed look on his face, and I'm sure he had steam coming out of his ears.

"I would refrain from insulting me while I'm in your ships systems Captain." I willed my mind back in to the ships systems and continued to look around till it was time to launch.

"Alright listen up crew we will be detaching and making are way just over an hour away from the station before we test the new drive system, we will use it to make a jump to Pluto and then back to Mars. Hopefully we will be able to make the trip with very little problems, till then all hands at their stations and all emergency protocols are in effect we don't know what will happen. So Engineering keep us up to date on your states and medical crew stay at the ready, and be ready to initiate emergency escape protocols." Their was a loud chorus of yes sirs, and then the ships systems where filled with status reports and so much technical jargon that I got a little bit of a headache.

I forced it down and turned my attention to the engines as they booted up and we disconnected from the station. We drifted for a slight moment before the ships engines kicked in and we started to pull away from the station, smooth and well with in protocol. The pilot was really good now that I think about it, not a single movement wasted.

"You know if your pilot ever gets bored of this job I could always use a new one for my projects." I piped up for the first time since I plugged in to the systems, and I saw John turn to look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the engines?" He had his eyebrow raised and a quizzical look on his face. I smirked back at him, and spoke with a bit of a smug voice.

"Please, I could run these old systems in my sleep, the only thing that's really giving me any trouble is the Darkmatter drive, and I'm only keeping an eye on it." I really didn't mean to be that smug, but my DNL is kinda way more advanced than anything that the Military has. It was almost way to easy to get in to the systems, kinda sad really. I did turn my attention back to my work while speaking to John.

"Not to be smug about this, but yeah I can multitask almost every single system here and still talk to you, kinda cool huh." I focused a little more on the systems, among other things. I did keep an eye on John though he was a little perturbed, but other than that he was chill. He just mouthed what ever and turned his attention back to the bridge crew and started to give orders. I smirked a little more before making my face go neutral and turning my attention to my brother he was smirking to.

"Whats so funny Finny?" I let the humor in my voice out a little and he let the smirk show a little more and then let it drop off completely. He just shook his head and went back to work, I did as well since we where slowly making are way toward are first jump point.

After the hour that it took us to make are way to the first jump point and me shifting through miles of useless data, and keeping my eyes on the information that was flashing in my mind. We where getting ready for are first jump with theses new duel engines, which I'm still a little iffy about for the record. We where in the finally starting process of the system when I turned my attention to John once more.

"Last chance to back out of this crazy ass experiment." I was being blunt this time around, had to this was to serious not to be. That asshole just had the balls to smirk and nod his head like the knew that all along.

"I'm sure Marcus, you just make sure It doesn't turn us in to space dust."

"Actually if this goes wrong their won't even be dust left." My brothers voice piped up to my left and everyone on the bridge deadpanned at the matter of fact tone he used. I turned my head to look at him fully.

"Thanks for that, little brother, now we all feel so much better knowing that nothing will be left over at the end of the day." I was keeping my tone flat and sarcastic at the same time, but he didn't seem to notice and spoke with that neutral tone again.

"Your welcome." I could just pick up the small amount of joy in his voice, like he know what he just said. I just shook my head and turned back to my work, the engines where hot and ready to go now, and I nodded at John to let him know. He nodded back and stood up and addressed the whole bridge.

"Alright, crew of the Excalibur activate Darkmatter drives, and fall in to Slipspace, full speed ahead." He just had to do it, he threw his leg up on the console in front of him and took the Captain Morgan stance. I tried so hard not to laugh out loud, but not a single one of us was able to keep the laugh off are tongue at are eccentric Captain.

I quite literally felt the shift in the ship as we dropped in to Slip-space and the Darkmatter engine kick in. Slip-space had to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever had the privilege of watching. When you drop in to Slip-space your are dropped in to a space between spaces, a in between as they say. It was a simple tunnel nothing big right, that would be if you couldn't see the colors of the rainbow in the event horizon of the tunnel. I mean come on the walls shift through colors of the rainbow, I could see it a thousand times and it would never get old. I had to almost physically pull my attention back to the systems so we didn't all blow up. All of the stats where running good so far and there was only a minor fluctuation in the ship drive cores, Isaac and I where having a conversation about that at the speed of a nanosecond and still the two of use where able to keep an eye on everything else. For an AI the little guy is surprisingly insightful about human beings, and really good at just about everything. Hell we even had a conversation about politics, and he actually made a good case about why they are useless in the long run. He pointed out to me that as humans we could all be bought with something, and as such would always fall to are own vices. As such no matter who you are you would be blinded by greed, fear, and any other of the big seven. The sad part the little sit was telling the truth, we humans are flawed and as such will always make bad choices. We went on to cover many more topics while we worked on the ship. Being plunged in to the ship was a strange experience that was almost addicting, like being on crack to be completely honest. There was so much power at my fingertips while standing in this black void, all it took was one single stream of code and I could kill everyone on this ship. That Kind of power is scare and can get a lot of people hurt, and is also another reason I haven't sold the FDS yet. This is the ultimate weapon in cyber warfare, your could kill a whole station with just a thought I would never give that to anyone. My VI informed me that I was reaching the threshold for the amount of time I could be plugged up to the the systems and I nodded my head. I pulled from the systems and let my self pull in a deep breath of air, and get use to being in only one place at once. It was a little disorientating to me able to move at damn near light speed and then not be able to do so at all. We where thirty minutes in the hour long flight and I turned my attention to my brother who was looking worried about me, I wave him off and sat in the chair that was behind me and took a deep breath again. I then turned my attention to John, who was trying to hid his worried expression behind that smug grin, it was not working that well.

"Oh, you do care I'm so touched." I said with sarcasm in my voice, and he acted like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Who, me, I'm offended that you would think so lowly of me, I couldn't care less about you." That grin still did not hide his worry not one bit.

I just grinned and shook my head and lazed back in my chair. I turned my eyes toward the ceiling and took in another deep calming breath. I was in the middle of my lazing when it happened, the klaxon alarm started to blared to life. I almost flew out of my chair and almost touched the computer when my brother caught my arm and I turned my glare on him.

"What the hell are you doing!" My voice was almost blocked out by the loud blare of the alarm. My brother looked equally as angry as I was, so much so that his eyes seemed to flash in the light.

"You can't go back in with out risking your mind, sit back and let the rest of us work." His voice was still as call as it usually was, but he was conveying his anger clearly. I sighed and backed off the computer and sat back in the chair as the others went back to work. I could hear shouts about the cores, things like unstable and faltering. I was taking it all in at lightening speed as my brain and DNL where trying to find and answer hell and outcome, and apparently Isaac and I both came to the same conclusion at almost the same time.

"John!""Captain!" The two of us shouted at him at the same time and he turned his attention to us. He looked calm, but I could see the fear in his eyes, seems he knew the outcome as well. He just nodded at Isaac and the little A.I. set right to work.

"Engaging emergency evacuation, and separation off the bridge from the rest of the ship, emergency systems in full effect. We have ten minutes till the ships cores fall in to critical. All crew begin evacuation, bridge crew I suggest evacuation." Not a single one of us moved from where we were, it was a kinda surreal moment for me, we simple humans all had the same thought at once: Protect the rest of the crew.

John only nodded at us and everyone got back to work buying time for the others. I paced back and forth having a theoretical conversation about what could happen in the next ten minutes. It was mostly to pass the time before we died, but hey who am I to complain, the little A.I. grew on me after are talks in Nano-space, plus he has a cool personality. We talked about many things, every thing from the likely answer complete obliteration. To a simple misplacement in space, which was kind of unlikely we where in the middle of a stage four Darkmatter melt down, in short a blast on damn near supernova star power. So yeah just a little bit of hopeful thinking on are part, but can you blame us. Apparently even AI's fear death, or rather as he put it "to stop functioning".

Eight minutes passed at a crazy pace for the eight of us, we where all ready for the end, and the rest of the crew had managed to evacuate safely. It was just the eight of us lonely souls and one super A.I. waiting for are doom, Sarah turned around in her seat and looked right at me before she spoke.

"So Doc is this gonna hurt or what?" She didn't seem to upset about the end that was coming in two minutes, more acceptance. I shook my head before speaking to her and everyone else.

"Not likely no, we're going to be turned it to molecules in less than a nanosecond, we won't feel anything." That seemed to put the others at peace, and I could see a few of them sigh and even saw Hector praying from at his console, I turned my attention on him.

"Hey, Hector put in a word for all of us, or at the least the rest of you I know I'm going to hell." He didn't show that he heard me, but man I really have to stop saying things like that it only ends bad.

We had maybe a minute left now, I was lazying in my chair, and looking at the roof. The crew was sitting around talking about the things they would miss and such and I was just done. I mean how could I not be, I mean this was the end I had no regrets or any misgivings, the only one I cared about was my brother, and well he was next to me. He was doing the same thing as me, accept he was looking at the floor and had his Ipad out playing a game. I turned my attention to the countdown, and when I saw the thirty seconds left turned my attention to my brother.

"Hey, Finny." He turned his attention to me as well, and smiled softly. "I love you, little brother." He smiled at me before replying.

"I love you to, big broth-." That was the last thing I heard before everything when white around us, and then black like the deep void of space.

Well I hope you guys liked that and hopefully it caught you attention, so go tell your friends and spread the word. Also don't forget to Like and follow and hit that review button I want to hear from you guys give your opinions, what you think should be changed, and hell even what should just cheese. Also anyone that can point out the quote I changed for this story gets a shout out. So till next time, we get to see the world that they will fall in to, how they handle the situation their in, and we finally get to crash, I mean land, in Zootopia. Till then Dragias Signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay first off Business before Pleasure. First I would like to thank everyone that reviewed I took what you all said in to consideration while I edited my first chapter, and it helped a lot.

Secondly, I have worked out a schedule so that those reviews of "when is the" next chapter and such go away, I will post every Wednesday, unless I say other wise, I will spend the next three days after that looking over Reviews and the such and editing the problems in that chapter. The next three days will be work on the next chapter. Then post then next chapter on Wednesday, you can't hold on that long tough I have a life to. I will rinse and repeat as necessary.

Thirdly, I have already started this pattern and have made corrections to the first chapter, so you can take a pick at it if you like, there are more things explain and a little more detail put in.

Now on to pleasure, first of all I have to gush for a moment. I was not in anyway expecting to get as many of anything that I got so quickly. I was honestly shocked, it jumped so fast I almost cried. In only three day over two hundred views, I have never had that many on any of the other stories I have wrote that quickly and that was why I removed them. I have to say it is seeing numbers like that and the amazing response that has made me get serious about this story. So keep it up if you want more. Now that the Gushing is out of the way I would like to say thank you loyal readers and please keep up the support, and the helpful reviews. So I don't really have much else to say but I am slightly disappointed that no one noticed the quote from the last chapter. While it has been slightly reworded but its there, but I'll let it go, this time. Any who lets get this show on the road shall we, so without further ado enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and the Story that is unfolding.

Adrift, Orbiting around Earth

Excalibur

1415 Hours, June 18, 2013

CMO. Marcus McCormick

Its those moments before we wake up that make us realize just how much we love and hate are sense more than anything else. When we are on that fringe between awake and asleep we truly realize that are sense are what makes us truly live, and in that moment we cherish that moment of awareness truly we do. You know till your head feels like someone is taking a jack hammer to it and suddenly you are reminded why you hate them so much. The amount of pain I was in those first few moments as my mind tried to come to the realization that I wasn't in fact dead and that I was still in one peace was... uplifting to say the least. The best way to describe it is a heavy night of drinking, followed by the sun in your eyes for the whole day with a lot of loud music on in the back ground and someone tapping you on the head with a wooden mallet. Yeah sounds like collage all over again, and that was only my first night. Any who it was safe to say I couldn't tell up from down much less tell what the hell had happened to us, the ship, or even how we where still alive and the only reason I'm not groaning in pain on the floor at this point is my rather acute relationship with pain. After all losing all four limbs is bound to have some, complications. I was still in hell don't get me wrong, what ever the hell happened to get me here has left a lasting impression, just not anything I can't handle.

Even so it did take me a good ten minutes before I was fully on my feet and looking around the bridge, and frankly I'm surprised how little damage there is to the place, other than a few lose panels here and there and the rather large crack in the main view window I'm impressed. That may be partly do to the fact that I was expecting the ship to be molecules at the moment, but ah who cares about the details. I turned my attention to the crew after my brief inspection of the bridge, and notice right off the bat that Palmer was still out cold and their was a small amount of blood near her head. Possible head trauma, and in the space of it taking me to see here and process that fact, about a minute or so my head was still a little fuzzy. I was in medic mode as soon as it took me to remember that for the most part I'm the only Doctor on the ship, and keep a medical pack on me at all times. I made my way over to her as quick as I could given my condition, and that took a moment, cause the room started to spin when I moved.

I was able to make it to here in little under a minute, kinda impressed since my brain hurts and the room still didn't stop spinning. I dropped to the floor next to her rather unceremoniously, yeah not proud of that. I set my pack on the floor next to her and slowly rolled her over to get a better look at the wound and while inspecting it took her pulse. Her pulse was stable thankfully, and the wound didn't look to bad, it wouldn't need stitches, but man the headache she would have when she woke up, among all the other crap going on was gonna suck. I turned to my pack, and after garbing a pain killer for my headache. I pulled out some gauze and one of the ace bandages I had on hand and placed the gauze over the wound and wrapped the ace bandage around it to hold it in place. Not much I could do till I got her down to the medical bay and when from there. I sat back a little and turned my attention to Lopez to my right he was lifting his head off the console he had been working at and looked around the room slowly. I could see his eyes where not coming in to focus that well, but in a moment it zoned in on me. I got up to help him, but he just put his hand up and waved me off like it was no big deal. I tried again, but he repeated the same motion. I didn't give in and walked over to him, and placed one of the pain killers in his hand and glared at him. He took it under mute protest, but he still took it. I turned my gaze to the other five member of the crew and noticed my Brother leaning on the console glaring at me and holding his head in his hands, must have woken a bit a go. I walked to him and quietly handed him the pill and moved on to the next, the John didn't even hesitate. Matter of fact he was waiting for me, and took the pill like it was nothing didn't even glance at it. I had to tease him just couldn't help it.

"Yo-You know that could have been poison right?" My voice was a little gruff there at the beginning, and cracked a little, but I was able to get the sentence out barely.

He just scowled at me and flipped me the bird, and I just moved on to the next person. Anglia bless her heart was already working after just waking up, damn girl was a force to be reckoned with, just swiped the pill for my hand and didn't even look at me. I want to say I wasn't fazed, but that left a bit of a sour taste in my mouth. Are Navigation and Linguistics Officers, which still hadn't told me there names, took them with out complaint and the girl even smiled at me. I made my way back over to John and my Brother and sat heavily, I will never admit to plopping in a chair, in my chair from before and took a deep breath. After that their was a moment of silence, right up until John summed up the though that was running through my head with his rather colorful vocabulary.

"What in the Sam hell, two midgets fucking on a stick, with a prostate sucking both's dick's, and all hell breaking lose to rap god in the ass with an elephant dick was that?"

Ah he never fails to amaze me with his vocabulary.

Ten minutes and a cup of tea later...

Yes it took exactly that ten minutes and a cup of tea before my head ache passed completely, can't say the same for the others, and we move Palmer down to medical so I could treat her properly. I just finished that task and was taking the elevator back up to the bridge at the moment. Now that my mind is calmer it let me think about what happened, and quite frankly I'm drawing a blank. Nothing I can think of makes any sense at least not in the realm of science. I was almost going to leave it at the grace of god, but then I would have tried to prove the existence of god and most likely gone crazy. Yeah the last time that happened I was almost killed so not worth it. So I was just going with freak accident till then, maybe Isaac could tell me more about what happened or at the least help me get a good idea. I was brought out of my thoughts by the elevator door opening, and being greeted to the sight of chaos. The six people I left of the bridge where running back and forth to stations in a frenzy hell I think even my brother was in there somewhere. I just calmly walked in and listened to what little pieces of chatter I could make out.

"We lost most of the back end of the ship, and the hanger is completely gone-." Anglia was telling John and he nodded to her as she spoke.

"Man almost all the ships propulsion is off line, we got back ups but that's about it-." Hector and my Brother where talking about the the engines or rather lack there of, and if we had anyway to move.

"My stations out for now, and we don't really have much you can do so yeah-." I'm not to sure what the other two where doing just kinda sitting there talking about the situation. I just took in all that I could and compiled it all in to one little paragraph.

The gist was that the ship took an ass load of heavy damage, we lost the engine room and the hanger that was close to it completely. There was some minor damage to rooms in that area but the vacuum shields had shut, so we aren't venting Atmo. Least not yet that is, about half a systems took a hit, and with the engines gone we where on emergency power. The good news is that Isaac was still working, after all the little A.I. was on his own power net work and all that so he was currently trying to find out where we currently were in space. In short and simple to put it, a cluster fuck.

No one seemed to take notice of me as I stopped at my station and turned my attention to the little hologram next to me. I nursed the second cup of tea I got while I was leaving the mess after treating Palmer, the mug I had it in was still warm.

"Isaac, how long where we out?" I was keeping my voice low for the time being, wanted to have a little one on one time with the little A.I.

"About six hours, Doctor." The little bastard didn't even turn to look at me, not that I blame him there was a lot of work to go over. I nodded absently for a moment after he spoke, then proceeded to move on to my next question.

"Have you found are location yet?" I took a sip of the tea as I waited for him to speak to me again, and for the first time in my life was amazed by what an A.I. said.

"It would seem that we are near Earth, very near." I damn near spit my tea all over the floor in front of me. Frankly I'm betting if I tried it would have reach the door, and snapped my head to the little holo. He had a subtle smirk on his face like he knew what just about happened.

"Care to run that by me again?" I said with the most deadpanned tone I could muster through the shock. I didn't need his to, just had to make sure I'm not going crazy. The little bastard had the balls to smile at me.

"It would seem that when the... indecent happened we where thrown from Slip-space very violently. It just so happens we dropped out just with in the gravitational field of the Earth." I was for once in the conversation at a lose for words, that is till another thought hit my mind.

"If that's the case then why hasn't the EDF shown up to pull us in for repairs, or even better the why hasn't the United Systems Force (USF) show up yet?" I gave him a confused look, and he returned it with one that was equal, if not more, confused as mine.

"I... am not sure Doctor, they have had ample time to do so, but for some reason they have not. The emergency beacon is in perfect functioning order and has been on since we left Slip-space, I would also like to point out that all hails that I have attempted to make have not gone through." I, no we both, were perplexed by this fact, something like that should not have happened.

It was standard protocol that all ships with in operational distance answer a emergency beacon, and the ships Comm's transmitter should have no problem reaching a near by outpost. There where to many things that didn't add up, and quite frankly they where starting to get me a little freaked. That was also added to the fact that we were currently floating just about one of the most heavily populated planets in the SOL system. I was looking in to my tea when a thought occurred to me, I snapped my head toward the AI.

"Isaac are your currently tasked to capacity?" He turned his head to me for the first time in are conversation and replied.

"No Doctor, after the loss of the Slip-space core, and the Darkmatter engine I have more than enough processing power to run the ship and more, why?" He quirked any eyebrow at me, and his synthetic voice was full of confusion.

"I need you to run a scan for me, look for two things, the first is any and all human life forms with in are range. The second, is scan the planet, see if you can find anything... out of place and get back to me with your findings." He nodded to me, and I turned my attention to the console in front of me.

I would jump in and give him a hand, but I still had a about an hour before I could make another dive. So I turned my eyes to my brother, who was currently making his way toward me. He looked a little disheveled, but over all came out of what the hell ever happened in one piece. He had a downcast look on his face and he seemed tired, I'm sure it had everything to do with his conversation with hector and the headache that was still just hanging around. He walked up the stairs that lead up to the elevated part of the bridge, and stopped at his station next to me. He dropped in to his chair with a huff of breath and let his head flop to the right to look at me.

"Soooooo... how's Palmer?" He drawled tiredly, and frankly he sounded like hell, again can't blame him.

"She'll make it, just like the rest of us, from what I can tell at the moment she just has the head injury. She's most likely going to have a minor concussion, and an even worse head ache than us. Short of that she'll be up in around an hour or so, I'll know the full extent then." I smiled softly at my brother as I spoke, he returned the smile and sat up in his chair.

He turned his attention to his console and went through the few engineering systems we still had functioning on the ship. Which was not that many to be honest, the main engines had been taken out in the explosion. Like completely ripped away, turned in to atomized dust, sucks to be honest. The emergency thrusters where working though, but to be honest they where only used for evasive maneuvers. Yeah not something we want to fire while in Geo-orbit, we where right at that sweet spot not just floating and not moving closer. No reason to fuck that up and drop us in to free fall, I'll pass thank you. He also checked over the other systems on the ship and I took the time to move to his chair and look at them with him.

He started with the simpler and much more important systems, things like life support. Over all it was in good shape, the carbon filters where still running and the automated cleaning systems where still running so we would have air for awhile. He moved on to the water systems, not much to say there the filters where still working and we had enough water for a few weeks. It was after checking that when the panic set in. He moved on to the food storage, and the two of us nearly killed over on the spot. Normally on a ship like this with a crew around the size we where running there would be enough for six months. For eight people that would be a life times worth of food, with the right rationing, but on the screen before the two of us was hell. According to the screen before us, there was only enough food for about six days, give or take a day. That didn't seem possible, there was no way that the USF would make an over site like that. We both snapped are attention to the Captain of the ship and shouted at the same time.

"John!""Ass-hat!" I leave it to you to figure out which one said what, he turned his attention from Anglia and looked at the two of us with a scowl, well one of us anyway.

"What?!" He said though clinched teeth, and it was hard to keep a smirk off my face. I was going to make a comment about getting to him, but my brother gave me a glare and I shut my mouth.

"Care to explain why we only have enough rations for six days?" My brother politely asked him, while still giving me that glare. It looked really odd on his face while he spoke, to be honest. John tilted his head to the left a little bit, and then apprehension crossed his face.

"Oh, yeah we where never able to get to that, the damn council wanted to get the test under way post haste. We were unable to get most of the supplies we normally would." He was shaking his head slowly as he finished his sentence and turned back to Anglia.

The two continued there conversation as if nothing had happened, and I look at the brother. The two of us had the same look on are face at that point, complete disbelief.

"You would think we would be more broke up about it." I said to my brother in a dead tone.

"I have to agree with you." He shook his head and turned back to the console.

We where able to go through the rest of the systems with relative ease, there weren't that many that needed to be double checked and most where still in functional order. We where about half and hour in to the work the two of us where doing, rather he was I was just observing, that my DNL flashed a message across my HUD. It seemed that Palmer had finally woke up, and she was pissed.

One cyberneticaly enhanced mad dash later...

The med bay that I had to work in was, kinda plain really, or more like sterile. The walls and floors where that common medical white that makes your eyes hurt after looking at it for an hour. It was shaped like a semi-circle and off to the right of the door as you walked in was my office. It was indented in to the room and took up most of the right corner of the room. Along the wall was five medical beds, like any normal bed, save for the fact that they could be pushed in to the indents behind them. Said indents where futuristic MRI machines that could give me X-ray scans, and the such. Kinda like a dose all for finding things out, real neat. Off to the left of the door was multiple cabinets and draws, this where we kept common medical equipment. Things like syringes, stethoscopes, lances, and the such, was easier to keep them there in labeled drawers. I walked in to the room to a pretty funny sight to be honest.

Palmer was sitting up in the bed I placed her earlier, and glaring at the door. If you have never faced the righteous fury of an enraged female, then I have to give you props man. Woman are scary, nothing else needs to be said about that. Anyway she was glaring at the door like she was expecting me to walk in, and the first words out my mouth sealed my fate.

"Where you glaring the whole time, or did Isaac tell you I was almost at the door?" The next thing I registered was the ceiling of the medical bay.

You see in my negligence earlier, I had left my clip board next to her bed, with in reach. She didn't hesitate to pick up the plastic and metal object and with all the prowess of a baseball player, and proceeded to brain me with it. From fifteen feet away, with a killer head ache, and with dead accuracy. This woman was a force to be reckoned with, or rather would be if she didn't start swearing loudly in pain. There where words in that rant that I'm not ever sure John knows, and that's saying something, cause that man can swear. At least now I know how to use "Cunt ass bitch" and "Great Shepherds ball's" in the same sentence. I slowly made my way back to my feet while the world swayed around me, and found out my headache was back. I looked at are pilot, who was now holding here head in he hand, and couldn't help my self.

"So are you some how related to John or wha-." I didn't have time to finish the sentence cause the pin I used previously was lodged in to the wall next to me. I'll continue to this day to deny that I gulped, and started to sweat profusely. I did hear her speak up through her hands though.

"I hate you ya lying bastard." I sweatdropped.

One dislodged pin and a healthy dose of painkillers later...

"Sorry about that about the clipboard, and the pin Doc."

I glanced up form the aforementioned clipboard. She had a sheepish expression on her face, and was looking me in the eyes. I could see that she was expecting me to be mad, but lets me honest. I've been a doctor for ten years now in one capacity or another, I've had worse. I smiled at her and spoke back.

"It's all good Palmer, I've had worse in my life." I turned my attention back to the clipboard and finished up my report.

"There's now way doc you've only had to of been at it about two years or so." She said with a slight laugh to her voice. I couldn't help it I laughed.

I don't mean a small chuckle either I mean a full blown, hurts the stomach, roll on the ground laugh. I glanced at Palmer from my spot on the floor and saw that scowl, that I dubbed the "throw something face" and tried to stifle my laugh. I managed to make it back in to my seat with just a few chuckles. You see there's this inside joke between my brother and I, it would seem that no matter where we go things never change. See the things is for people of mine and my brothers age, we still look rather young like late teens early twenties. We just can't help laugh when people call us young, I turned my attention to the woman in front of me. I looked right in to the scowl while I spoke.

"Palmer, how old do you think I am?" I had to stifle my laugh more as I asked, I still chuckled a little.

"About twenty why?" She had a confused look on her face while she asked.

"I'm thirty-four." The look of shock on her face was so worth it, I wish I had a camera.

Her face did a pretty good impersonation of a fish, and her eyes got almost comically big. Man I need to get people to ask my age more often, its makes life so much more ingesting. Plus the comedic relief was so worth it. It took her a moment to regain her composure and return to the conversation at hand.

"Your pulling my chain." She stated with a strait face, and that glare slightly.

"Nope that's my age, it turn thirty-five in two months exactly." Yep you heard me August 18, the one day me and my brother disappear for the whole day. We hate that day with a passion.

"There no way, you don't look a day over twenty-two." The shock was back, and man was I loving this.

"I will take that as a compliment, so thank you, and I'm sure my brother will as well." Now that really got her.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn't know, where twins." She nodded slowly and had a moment of contemplation on her face, then the light bulb went off.

"How the hell do you two look so young?" She said as I got up and moved to place the clipboard on the desk in my office.

"We just got really lucky." I shouted back to her from my office.

I placed the clipboard with my report on the desk and looked around the smallish room. It was fairly spartan in design, it only had a single filing cabinet, the desk, a chair, and a single door. I walked over to it and found out that it was connected to the room I dropped my bag in earlier in the day. I took the time to make a quick moment to survey the room. It was rectangular in shape and about the same size as the office, there was only a bed, a side table, and another door. I took a guess that the door was the closet, and turned right around and walked back in to the main med bay area. Palmer was sitting in the same place starring off in to space looking at a loss. I couldn't blame her, it got everyone like that. I coughed softly in to my hand to get her attention, and also to keep from scaring the woman. She still jumped slightly before turning her attention to me.

"So, over all you have a clean bill of health. That is to say you don't have a concussion and the pain will pass momentarily. Still you won't be operating machinery for about a day, just a precautionary measure to me sure there are no ill effects. If at any point you find your self feeling faint, or dizzy let me know. Other than that your good, and can leave if you want." She nodded at me and moved to stand.

"I would like to go up to the bridge to be honest, no offense to your med bay but it hurts to look at anything here." She smirked at me while she spoke the last part, frankly I agree with her all white is an eye swore.

She stumbled a little as her body got use to standing again, and after getting her balance back the two of us walked out of the med bay. The ten minute walk from the med bay to the bridge was mostly done in silence. We did make small talk here and there, nothing really that interesting. Really I spent most of the time in my head, speculating on the situation we currently found are self's in. I just couldn't find a reason for why we where still alive. It was killing me on the inside, mainly because, well there should be not way to escape what we did. The blast from the Darkmatter drive should have kill everything with in the ship and the entire Slip-space tunnel we where in...

It snapped to me in that moment, the one key fact I keep glossing over every time I looked at the situation. We have never tested the effects of a Darkmatter explosion inside a Slip-space tunnel. Why, simple there was no way to accurately record the information. Slip-space created a barrier that stopped all communication from reaching the outside world, while physical objects could be launched out of it messages couldn't. Was it possible the fact we where in a Slip-space tunnel why we where still alive, it that was the case I'll fall to my knees and praise the Slip-space gods.

I didn't have much more time to ponder on that before we found are selves walking on to the bridge. I was taken aback for a moment when I saw the other six members of the crew around Isaac's pedestal. My brother was leaning against are shared console, and was looking at the floor with his arms crossed. Hector was next to him, he was crouched down on looking at the floor with his hands on the back of his head. John was still in his seat looking at the little AI, he had Anglia next to him, she was holding a touch pad in her hand. The other two, who's names I still didn't knows names need to work on that, where both standing slightly off to the left of Hector and my Brother their backs where to me and Palmer.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" I was the first to speak from the two of us, and six pairs of eyes turned to look at the two of us.

"Yeah Isaac told us he found something, but was waiting for the two of you to make it back up here." John was the one that spoke, and his tone was finally back to that playful voice that got on my nerves.

"You don't say." I had to fight to keep my grimace off my face, can nothing keep that man down for long.

Palmer and I walked forward and completed the weird half oval shape they where making around the AI's pedestal. Isaac turned to look at me, and I could tell what ever he was going to say was grim. He didn't get chance to speak though cause Hector piped up to my left.

"Good to see you up and about Palmer." He nudged his head slightly in her direction, and sounded happy, probably cause he was till co-pilot.

"Yeah, head still hurts a little though." She just shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"That must suck, did the doc give you some meds for it?" Hector shot back.

"Yeah, but I can still feel it, kinda annoy-."

"Can we focus on the task at hand, while it is nice to know my best pilot is still up and moving we have more pressing matters at hand." John interrupted her mid speech and the two pilots of are crew looked sheepish for being called out.

After John's outburst we all turned are attention to the AI that had called us all together, and for the briefest moments I saw hesitation. I'm not sure how, but after spending what is about the equivalent of a year in nano-space with the construct I picked it up. Most wouldn't see it, but there was a slight twitch of his right hand. It was all I needed to get the ball rolling on, what ever this was.

"So, Isaac, whats up?" It tired to be casual about it, but my patience was running thin with the AI. He turned his attention to me and sighed before speaking.

"I'm sure you remember what you ask me to scan for not to long ago right, Doctor." There was no difference in his voice to give him away.

"Yes, I recall." I could see the others glance between us as we spoke.

"Why?"

"As you recall you asked me to scan what I could for any and all human life correct?"

"Yes, that was one of them." I nodded while I spoke, and he hesitated again to speak.

"I... regret to inform you and the rest of the crew, that I was only able to find a few live signs, eight to be exact." He looked down at the floor as he finished that sentence.

I was... floored to say the least, and frankly there was only one though going through my head at the moment. One that the more vocal members of are crew made known.

"WHAT!" At least five of the eight of us shouted at the same time.

My brother, myself, and Angila where not among them. Are minds I would assume where on other matters entirely. I know mine was, at least after that thought was put out there. Know all I could think is, what the hell is going on, I had a theory now but it would take the results from the second scan to prove it for me. I turned my attention to the little AI the same time as Angila

"What about the seconds scan?""What else did you find?" The two of use glanced at each other and blushed lightly. Everyone had the gall to chuckle lightly, laughter was out of the question.

"To answer both of your questions, there was a result from that scan not to far away in fact." We all lead in as the AI spoke, he turned around as he spoke and activated an image on the main view screen. Damn thing was huge to be honest, at least a hundred inches.

On the screen he pulled up an image of the Earth that much was obvious. It was what was on the screen that took my breath away, on the screen sat a city. But not one I had ever seen before, it wasn't the fact that the city look akin to are old twenty-first century. It was the fact that it should have been a scientific impossibility, why you may ask. Well there was apart of it that looked normal enough simple large a metropolis, that I could handle. Hell even the large ass blue stadium was possible, and the dock like area across the water from it. No what got me was that I saw a fucking Desert and a Tundra, Right. Fucking. Next. To. Each. Other. I was at a loss for words, and so was everyone else, save for Isaac.

"I did find a city."

So there you have it, the next chapter in possible the best story I have wrote so far. So I hope you liked that, it was a little difficult starting to be honest. So on to more important matters, first off if at any point you guys and gals want to see this story from someones POV let me know in the comments and who if you do that and enough people agree I'll consider it. There will be no solids on that, secondly and I'm leaving this one to you guy cause my opinion is rather set in stone on this matter, WildHopps, yes or no. I will let this go for to more chapters before deciding, give me an answer in the reviews and your reason and I'll decide. If no one says anything it will happen, cause god damn the are cute as hell together. Lastly and this is crucial, their will be a major turning point in the story later that will be determined by this question, FurryxHuman or FurryxFurry. I give the reigns to you loyal readers, cause I'm fine with both, and depending on the answer I will explain why and how it will work. So till next time comment, like, cast those votes, and most of all tell your friends. Dragias signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so yeah I'm early with this one, I don't know what happened exactly. There was so little to work on in the last chapter that I just started to work on this one and found I couldn't stop. So yeah you guys get one early for all of your great support, and frankly I hope that it just keeps going, I'm loving it. Okay so I need to send a few shout outs, cause you guys really deserve it.

Arye7: I want to thank you for getting back to me on the great Idea for their first meeting and it will be taken in to account believe me, also thank you for getting back to me on one of my questions that I posed.

Jack905: Thank you I try, but can't seem to find it a little hard to set up funny moments.

Zeelock: I looked at the video and I would agree, if it wasn't for the fact I'm going to be handling it a little differently than most would.

ImaginationMachine: Thank you for answering my question and I so Agree with you, the just are to cute.

ADutchMarine: Thank you for the praise and yes I do, and love them very much.

Murcian Hero: Thank you for the help with my mistakes in chapter one, they completely went over my head, been awhile I'm a little rusty hope it falls off soon.

And that is that, so once again thank you all for the support, and without further ado on to the next part of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zootopia, COD, or Halo related only my OC's

Adrift, Orbiting Earth

Excalibur

1820 hours, June 18 1013

CMO. Marcus McCormick

You know that moment in time when your eyes see something and you just stop and stare at it with your jaw dropped and your eyes bugged out. That is your brain trying to make sense of what ever the hell it is that your seeing, and quite frankly this hasn't happened to me to much in my life, only three times really. The first was when I walked in on my parents in the middle of coitus, yeah not something I wanted to see at thirteen. Still gives me nightmares to this day, and frankly I don't want to even think about is, makes me shudder. The second was when my brother came out and told the family that he like the same sex. Took me a week to stop jumping when he randomly showed up behind me. The third moment was when I lost my leg, yeah I'm sure you can tell why I was in that state. I lost a limb, it was also my first ever major injury. This moment has official been placed as my four, and why you may ask, that's very simple. This should not be fucking possible, at least according to human modern science. I mean come on we may have made it possible to live on Mars and bring life to it, very slowly I might add. This was just... not possible, and I'm so thankful my mind works the way it dose right now. Why, cause I remembered my two favorite saying ever, "The impossible could not have happened, therefore the impossible must be possible in spite of appearances." and "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be truth."

Quite frankly the eyes don't tend to lie, unless someone slipped major drugs in the air vents. So I must be looking at a city that had two completely separate biomes right next to each other, so I just nodded my head and moved on. I turned my attention to Isaac and jumped right in to the first question that crossed my mind.

"What have you learned about it so far, Isaac?" I kept my tone flat and tried my best to ignore the amazing fish impressions that the others where making.

"As of this moment sir, not much. I know that it is a city with technology on par with the early twenty-first century. I was able to determine this by the few out reaching satellites that are scattered around. I was also able to determine that this is where a large amount of the lifeforms I was told to scan for where coming in at." My head snapped away from the image I had turned back to when he said that.

"So you found another life form other than human?" He nodded.

"What can you tell me about them?" I tried to keep my tone neutral, but come on this is a once in a life time moment, first contact with a new species, I was getting a little giddy. The little construct hesitated for all but a second before speaking.

"That is the part that may unsettle you sir, you see they are like humans in almost every way, save for... well what they are." He spoke in a low tone, and didn't elaborate after a few moments.

"Okay, and..." I let the sentence hang, hopping that he would get the cue, and he did, only he didn't speak. No the little bastard sent a private message to my Retinal Heads Up Display (RHUD).

I was startled at first mostly cause I couldn't figure out why he was going to such great lengths to hide it, but shrugged it off and opened the message. When I did I almost died of laughter at what I saw, and why he was being so sneaky about it. On RHUD was a picture taken on what had to be someones phone, it was a selfie no doubt about that. It was off two creatures, or rather it was two animals. One of them was a red fox, he had on an ugly as sin green button up, and a mismatched blue tie. I could only see down to about his waist so I couldn't see if he had on pants or not. He had a slight scowl on his face, but his green eyes said other wise, there was only humor in them. Next to him, like they had just jumped in to the shot, was a little bunny. I couldn't tell if the bunny was male or female, but something just told me that the bunny was female. She had her hand up to the camera next to the fox, and a smile on her face. She had her other hand around the foxes neck in an almost hug. I could just make out her blue shirt with some kind of black vest over it, and a little glint of gold. I had to zoom in a little to make it out, but there on her vest was none other than a small badge, one that said words that would change everything. It simple and in the most gentle way told me that last piece of the puzzle I need to figure out what happened, that badge said the following.

Zootopia Police, Trust, Integrity, Bravery. Clean and simple all I needed to know to finish my theory, we ladies and gentlemen had landed are self in a different universe. One that had no humans and was ruled completely by furries from an old Disney movie from the twenty-first century, and one I had watched an loved as a child. God for bid though if the Captain ever found out, cause you see that man hats all things-

"What the hell did you just say?" I was jolted out of my mind by the question, said in a malicious tone of voice. I turned my attention to John who was sitting in his chair looking at me with a glare that said murder. I could only grin, cause you see he hated one thing with a passion that could light the whole universe on fire, and that thing...

...Was furries of any kind. Ah the ammo this will provide me.

Ten minutes later, and removing the rest of the crew form mini-awake-comas...

"I asked you a question Marcus, and you have yet to answer it." He was glaring at me I could feel it from where I was trying to get Hector to stop hyperventilating.

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain, I though you would like your crew completely operational and not on the brink of a break down. If not them please tell me what is it I can do for you." I really couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice this time, I mean come on how many times can you say the same thing, apparently a lot. Ever since I first let those words slip past my lips, on accident I might add, he had been hounding me.

You see I need to give you a little back ground on John, and most importantly where his hate comes from. You see John grew up with me and my brother, as such we spent a lot of time with the two of us. When we where younger the three of us were as thick as thieves, even where thieves sometimes. That all changed one day though, and frankly I'm still can't get what the big deal was. One day he just stopped coming by the house, it was the day after we watched Zootopia for the first time. Apparently he went home and told his father about it all excited about seeing something form long ago, but it didn't go well. You see where we grew up in a home with love and care, and parents that wanted us to be the best that we could no matter what, he didn't. His dad was harsh and hateful, he hated all things not considered normal. Like gays, transvestites, and the big one furries, from that day froth he never visited again. My brother and I wouldn't see him again for a few years right around are high school days, and by then it was two late.

The hopeful and happy boy we both knew was gone, and replaced by a mini replica of his father. He was a bully and took everything out on the weaker guys, he even tried in on my brother once, and got to know my knuckles quite intimately. The two of us where expelled for a month, mostly cause I wouldn't stop and neither would he. After that he never tired again, and me just passed on to the next day. I wouldn't see him again till my admittance in to the military and after medical school. He was pulled in to my med bay with multiple gunshot wounds and lacerations from shrapnel. They told me he stood on the front lines of the Battle of Ledorel on Mars, to say I was in shock would be an understatement. Turns out he stationed out there for all seven days of the short fight, and with each injury refused to leave the field. Wouldn't leave his men out there, and in that moment my respect for the man I knew as a boy was back. I talked to him as I patched him up, and the two of us where able to rekindle are old friendship. Though most would call us odd since well it was like we hated each other most of the time, and we did to an extent. Why you may ask, simple he hated furries still with a passion. Where as I would like nothing more than to be one, yeah weird I know. Anyway history lesson over I have to tell everyone what Isaac found.

I stood up after Hector had managed to catch his breath and turned my attention to the other people in the room. Most of them where looking at me expectantly, while John was trying to keep his cool as much as possible. The only two not showing any reaction was my brother, no surprise there, and Anglia. I had to take a deep breath before turning my head to Isaac.

"Isaac, can you show them the image that you showed me, the badge as well." I tried to keep my tone flat and even, but the stress of the last two hours was getting to me.

"Yes, Doctor." The little AI nodded and waved his hand at the image of the city, replacing it with the image of the photo and a close up of the badge.

We were rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from most of the room, save for one. No he spoke in the most deathly calm voice I have ever heard from him.

"What the hell am I looking at?" He was still glaring at me, like all this was my fault.

"This is a picture that Isaac was able to, "procure", from one of the many mobile devices on the planet below us. As you can see we are looking at something, different." I was having a hard time keeping my cool under than stare of his, and the man fell deadly quite.

"How is this possible?" I heard from my left, I turned my attention to the speaker and saw Anglia in a state of shock again.

"I actually have a theory in that regard." All eyes, save one pair, turned to me again.

"And this theory is, what exactly?" My brother said from he leaning position at are station. I had to ponder how to approach this before speaking.

"Do any of you know the Many Worlds Interpretation (MWI)?" Two them nodded at me, my brother and Anglia, I had to bite back a sigh.

"Okay then, I'll start from the beginning, you may want to sit down this will take a little bit." They took my advice and sat in chairs, in the case of Hector and Palmer on the stairs, I had to take a deep breath once more before beginning.

"Okay so the basic theory is that at any moment in time there are, an infinite amount of universes. In short think of any moment in time that there has been a choice that had to be made, be it big or small, and one thing was taken over another. Now in normal case that means that the event that was chosen would be the truth right." They nodded so I continued.

"Well the MWI says that, that is not the case. You see according to this theory both of these choices are true and very real. Therefore both of them exists at the same time, even though we only see one of the events. So for an example, say that you wake up in the morning, take a shower, brush your teeth, comb your hair. Your normal day, but when you make it to the kitchen you have a choice, have a pop-tart and save your self sometime or cook breakfast. Well no matter what you chose both are real, and in one your early to work, while the other your almost late." I had to take a breath before moving on.

"So in short, while we would like to see the world as linear and set, the truth is so much more complicated. Every action that is taken creates more and more possibilities and as such creates even more worlds. There was actually a Scientist that ran a test to demonstrate this so that people could understand it easier, but since I don't have a cat, poison, an air tight box, an atomic monitor, a hammer, and a radioactive isotope I'll make do. He placed a cat inside an airtight box, and placed a flask in the box. The hammer was wired to the sensor so that if it pick up even a single atom of radiation it would break the glass. Anyway its states that after awhile the cat is the cat is both alive and dead. Anyway it was what started the theory of Paradoxes, and has only grow in the years since. So did everyone get that, or do you have any questions?" Palmer didn't hesitate to speak up.

"I get the theory, but how is the cat both alive and dead?" She looked deep in though.

"Well that's simple, for a single moment there we don't know if the cats is alive or dead, and therefore it must be both. Basically both outcomes are real, we just don't know which one we will get, make since?" She nodded and the look was gone and that stern scowl she usually had was back.

I looked at the others and found that they where all in their own minds going over what I said. Save for my brother and Angila, who had looks of realization on their faces. I held my hand up when Angila was about to speak and she stopped before she could say anything. My attention was pulled back to the others when the Navigation Officer spoke.

"So what exactly dose that have to do with whats going on now?" I wasn't really expecting him to ask anything to be honest, and I still didn't known his name.

"That is a very good question actually, and I'm sorry I still don't know your name, or her's either for that matter." I was looking pretty sheepish right now, I could just tell. He took it in stride though and just laughed.

"Danial, Danial Revee, and She's Lucy O'dare." He smiled and motioned for me to go on.

"Right anyway, I believe that we all have fallen in to a different reality." Silence, exactly what I was expecting, so I moved on.

"Yeah, normally I would leave you all sometime to process that, but as we are pressed for time. Its is my belief that something happened and when we were dislodged from the Slip-Space event we didn't just drop out of space, but something much worse happened. I would need more information to confirm that fact though, and frankly I can't prove any of it, but seeing is believing." I turned my attention to Isaac as I finished my sentence.

"As a matter of fact, can you tell me everything that you know about the invent?"

"I would need you to be more specific, but I have plenty of relevant data on the event its self." I nodded and went with the more pressing matter.

"Would it be possible for the amount of energy produced during the explosion to cause this?" My face fell in to a small grimace.

"In terms of power easily, but that was only part of the problem, the other side would be that it doesn't have the kind of focus that would be required to rip a hole in space much less another dimension." The AI was pulling up graphs and charts on the view screen.

I moved closer to the screen so I could get a closer look at the graphs. It only took me a few seconds to find what the little AI was talking about. While the blast would be more than enough to cause the rip, it wasn't focused on a single point like it would need to be. Rather it was spread like an explosion, which the malfunction was. Still in confusion I turned my attention back to the little AI.

"Is this at the start of the meltdown?"

"Yes, why do you ask Doctor?" The little AI nodded, and looked confused.

"Can you show me stats of it just before the explosion and the Slip-Space core as well." The AI, while still confused, just nodded and showed me what I wanted to see.

I looked at the numbers and found what I was looking for, they to a sharp change at a certain point. As a matter of fact, I'm sure my jaw dropped when I noticed when the change point was. Exactly six seconds after the initial blast, well before it reach the eight of us on the bridge. I snapped my head up real quick and turned my eyes to the numbers on the Slip-Space core, and saw a fluctuation on them as well. Where as the Darkmatter core spiked sharply, the Slip-Space core fell at the same rate. Most people would see that and leave it to coincidence, but not me, cause there is no such thing as coincidence.

"Isaac do you have a video of the feed in the engine room from the explosion?" I didn't take my eyes off the screen and with in a moment the screen changed to a video.

I felt the other eyes in the room turn to the screen and me, we all waited in anticipation as we watched the two cores next to each other. One a tall cylinder with many wires and cords going in and out of it, glowing a creepy orange color, the Darkmatter core. Next to it a sphere with arks of blue electricity, jumping from one node on it to the next, the Slip-Space core. A lot could be said about seeing the two of them next to each other. Like that fact that in a away they where like light and dark, and many other analogies like that. In away it would be thanks to their placement that we were even alive. Me watched with bated breath as the two cores glowed brighter, but just as it was reaching the moment of explosion and that single second that kept showing up, something crazy happened. The fucking support on the Slip-Space core, the one closest to the Darkmatter core, buckled. The blue core slowly as if time was slowed, tilted till the two cores touched. The moment they did the clock struck the end of the countdown, and there was a flash of white. I just stood there looking at the white screen with a look of disbelief on my face. I couldn't get my mind to process what it saw for the third time today, and then it happened all at once. I hit the floor rolling, and replayed it again to be sure. As it turns out we where saved by the simplest of things like all things in live, we where saved by...

...A lazy ship designer.

Ten minutes, and three more views later...

All of the laughing in the last ten minutes has really helped to calm the others down and now they where all moving about the bridge making sure everything was running up to par. Hell even the immortal scowl that was on Palmers face had lifted, if only slightly. There was only one person that was still in a bad mood, and that was none other than the Captain of this ship.

John Lionheart.

The man was still in a bad mood after seeing the inhabitants of the world below us. Frankly I don't see why he is giving it so mush though and I'm sure some part of him is fighting with that voice inside telling him what he saw was wrong. I wish I could help the guy, its kinda sad, and I did have a good idea how to. Get his mind off of it and back to the most pressing task at hand, one that my brother and I have been discussing for the last three minutes. What to do next, and more importantly how much time we have. So the two of us walked up to him and stopped in front of his chair, and waited.

"Can I help you, Little Marcus and Finn to of course?" He didn't even look up from the floor when he spoke, and that got my blood for boil.

"Why, you son of a-." I was about to move close and finished the sentence when a glare for Finny stopped me. I had the grace to look sheepish as Finny took the conversation over.

"Yes, besides my brothers out burst, we do have a few things that needed to be brought up and pointed out." He was calm and collected as he spoke, but that glare never left me.

"And they would be what exactly?" He finally looked up at the two of us, and I could see it in his eyes, that internal fight. I had to say something, it was my job for the most part.

"Well first off I need to ask if you are fit for command at the moment." I fell in to the mode I used when in my med bay or working on a patient. Doctor mode, my tone hard and calculated so he knew I was being serious.

I saw the fury in his eyes before it meet his face, and could you blame him. He was a man the proved time and again that he was able to do the impossible, being questioned if he could do his job. Yet he knew why I asked him this question and that it was asked on solid grounds. So slowly the fury left, and in its place was quite acceptance, I had my answer and laid my hand on his shoulder in a sign of support. The bastard just shrugged me off and flashed that smirk of his, asshole.

"Your right to ask that Marcus, and you already know the answer. I just need to chose someone to take the reigns from me." He looked around the room at the other five, till his eyes landed on me, and got that slight shine of a plan.

"You'll do just fine Marcus." There it was that wide smirk and narrowed eyes, I was taken aback for a moment.

"W-What why me?" I took an involuntary step back and looked at him with wide eyes, his smirk just got bigger.

"Why, that's simple your the only one that can keep a level head in this situation and the only one with a plan right now, and don't deny it I can see it in your eyes." I moved to the same position and leaned froward a little.

"Am I really that easy to read?" I mumbled it under my breath, but the two of them still heard.

"Yes." The two of them said at the same time with even tones, I balked a bit, but got my composure back before continuing.

"Anyway, I do have a plan, but it needs a little bit more refining now that I know more about the situation. Originally I was going to suggest making a emergency landing on the planet and see where that takes us. With the present situation, we will need to make a better one, and I just so happen to have an Idea in mind. Isaac, do we happen to have a Ground Command Center (GCC) on the ship at all?" I directed mine and everyone's attention to the AI.

"Indeed we do Doctor, but I must warn you its an older model that was referbushed." I gulped a little I won't lie.

"You mean the kind that gets dropped from orbit?" He nodded at my question and I took another audible gulp. I turned my attention back to John and he had the smirk still.

"So, whats this plan you have Little Marcus?" I wanted to throttle him, and burn the corpse.

Ten minutes of struggling and screaming later...

The plan was simple, and even made it seem easy to pull off, save for the massive drop you would have to endure to get to the planet. We would drop the GCC and set up a kind of base of operations on the planet. We would use that to get a good read on the people on the planet and after a time make contact with them. We would offer them are tech in small pieces and exchange information for food and supplies. A good deal if you ask me, and frankly one that didn't cause to much harm as long as we where careful. We would use the GCC to transport things between the ship and the ground, and use it as an anchor for the ship. The method has been in use for a long time and could even be used to are favor. How you may ask, simple Digital Light Transportation(DLT). Me break the items down in to light, more like code and send it through. It really sucks but it is possible to send a person through it, but many dose it feel weird. A simple fool proof plan that had no way of going to wrong, except one thing.

No one wanted to go down there alone.

Now I know what your thinking why do you have to go alone, well that is easily answered. We don't want to scare the animals on the planet to badly, plus everyone had reasons. In the case of my brother, Hector, and Angila the three of them where needed on the ship. The first two to try and fix what they could and if need be, have my brother create a whole Slip-Space core from the old one we found in a supplies hanger. Hector had some knowledge on that and would help him. Angila was the official second in command cause she was the second highest rank on the ship and cause she was better at it than me to be honest. John was out since he was still battling his hatred with the animals below us, so no go. Palmer couldn't cause I told her she wasn't simple as that Doctors orders she was to stay on the ship till she healed. We needed Danial here so that we could get as much info on the space around us and to map the satellites in the area. Then there was poor Lucy, turns out that she has a fear of falling, a deathly one. You should have seen when we said she could go, she was shacking like a leaf and huddling in the corner. Yeah not going to do that to the poor girl, so that left only one person to go down, Me.

Man for once I wish my name wasn't Marcus McCormick. As it turns out we didn't really need me up there anyway, not much chance of anyone needing medical attention. Even if they did they could just beam me up as it was and I could take care of it. I was perfect according to the others, mainly cause it was my idea and would know how to deal with the whole thing. Not to mention I held no animosity to the animals below, which was a good thing. So after five minutes of me trying to strangle John for getting me in to this mess by suggesting me. I spent the next five running by the armory to get ready for the drop. I didn't need any weapons with me to be honest, but man having the pistol strapped to my leg put me at ease. The pistol was an M6C/SOCOM, a pistol that was commonly used by special forces. I got the chance to use one in the field one day and fell in love with the pistol. It fired 12.7mmx40 M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Penetration round and .50 magnum rounds, i had two clips of each, just in case. I Actually only stopped by to put on the Combat Hard-Suit(CHS) I would need for the drop. It was a necessary piece to survive the G-Forces. It consisted of a black bodysuit that was mostly bulletproof and would stop most small arms fire. It had a chest plate, also in black, and shin and arm guards. The chest plate covered my whole chest and left a slight gap near my stomach. The shin and leg guards left almost no exposed jumpsuit in the front, but allowed me to move freely. The arm guards where the same, and lead up to small shoulder pads. It also had a helmet, that was currently in my hands, the visor was blue and the rest of the helmet was black. I find my self sitting in one of the six chairs on the GCC, the room I was in was used only for the ride. It was a dull metal color and was only about a ten foot by twelve foot room. The six chairs where on each side wall, and I took the one in the middle on the left. There where two doors one to my left which lead to a ladder that meant in to the rest of the GCC and the one on my right back to the ship. Which would be sealed upon launch, to prevent a breach.

I pulled the harness tight against my body, the six spider wed clasp was making it hard to breath, but was necessary for the drop. I had to take a deep breath to slow my heart down for the drop that was about to happen. I placed the helmet that was in my hands on my head, and locked the seals in place. I turned my head to look at the timer above the door and saw that it was at a little more than a minute.

"Comfey in there?" I heard the voice of the John come through the comm system that was attached to the room.

"Yeah, first class really has a way of making you feel welcomed." I chuckled nervously and could almost imaged the look on his smug face when he spoke.

"Oh, don't be like that, it'll be smooth sailing. Chances are you won't even feel the ride... much." That did not help my nerves, I heard a grunt as someone did something on the other side.

"Don't worry brother, we will be watching you all the way." I heard my brother's voice come through the speaker.

"I'm holding you to that, little brother, cause if I die I'm gonna haunt you ass for the rest of time." I was a little calmer now, and could hear the others laughing at what I said.

I glanced to the timer and saw that it was almost to the last five seconds.

Five.

"Hey bro, you know that one time a few years ago with those hell jumpers?"

Four.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Three.

"What did they say before the drop?"

Two

"That oddly fits here huh."

One

"Yeah so say it with me."

Zero

"FEET FIRST IN TO HELL, MARINES!" The two of us shouted at the top of are lungs, as I was dropped in to the void and the pull of a planet much like home.

So first things first, yes I stopped here for a reason, it will give me time to work on the meeting between Marcus and the people of Zootopia. Now I'm sure many of you are wondering why I did things this way. Well that's simple, the crew of the Excalibur are military, and as such have rules to follow. While most are being broke or just plain ignored at this point, you never send in your whole force at one time. Why, simple you never know how the the natives or the enemy for that matter will react to you, therefore you send an advance party. In this case one person, to see what will happen, only then can you make your choice to move in or not. While it is mostly not the same in this situation the rules still apply, and well everyone else has things to do or just can't go. So for that reason one man was chosen, it just happened to be the ships only doctor.

Moving on, now we will get to see Judy and Nick in the next chapter, and I'm a little on the edge about a choice I have in the next chapter. I want to get someone the view of some one else in the next one but can't decide who. I'm stuck on Judy's or someone else, hopefully I will have my answer in a few days but won't know till then. So feel free to let me know what you think, Judy's, Nick's, or hell even an OC, can be one we have seen or not. Also the Two questions I asked are still go till I start to work on next chapter so be sure to give you opinion on the matter, till then Dragias. Signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, hows it going so first off there is something I need to point out. I am going to be moving my post dates, I will now try and get a chapter in each Saturday and Wednesday. This would be because lately I have had a lot of time on my hands and have decided that this works better for me. The second thing I need to bring up is that I am going be be changing the rating on this story to M, the reason would be the language use in this chapter, you'll see when you get to it. Now then on to other matters, while I said that the questions I posed before would be closed after two chapters, but I am still on the edge about them. I love my self some good humanxanthro love, but it would really limit the amount of species that I could use in the story. Why simple, almost every single animal save for large predators and prey are tiny compared to humans. Hell foxes alone and most other canine animals only hit about four foot up to about five foot. Just seems a little strange if you ask me, and frankly if this where any other anthro situation I could over look it cause they are scaled to size, where as this one they are literal the size of the actual animals. So yeah not sure on that one just gotta think it over more and come to a decision, let me know what you think. As for WildeHopps, I have decided that it will be a thing in this one, and will be using it so yea me. Anyway lets move on to the story and see what is going to happen next.

Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to anything but the story, and my OC's.

Earth, Currently in Free Fall

GCC

2130 Hours, June 18, 2013

CMO. Marcus McCormick

There is a certain kind of peace when you are first released in to the void that is space. Like a moment of calm that nothing can break, and while you know it will be brief its like time will slow down. A moment of complete stillness that just draws you in and brings you peace and calm. Then they universe reminds you of the all encompassing fact of life, gravity. The pull was subtle at first, like a small tug at the center of the gut. Then completely sudden, and if you think one G of gravity, is easy to deal with you need to die. The acceleration was so sudden I was pulled in to the straps of my harness so much it hurt. So much so that there was no way that I wasn't going to bruise at some point. I was actually having trouble keeping my head down, and that's saying something. I was ODST trained normally this would be nothing for me, normally that is. The truth is that I hadn't had a drop in a few years, and was suffering for it right now.

I could barely keep my eyes from rolling in to the back of my head, and that was only cause I was trying to keep my eyes on the altitude meter. Which was rapidly reaching the mark for the first set of flaps to deploy, only a few more meters and things would get bearable. Rather it should have when it reach the mark, but there was no change in velocity. I'm not gonna lie to any of you here, I freaked the fuck out.

"Isaac, why hell didn't the flaps deploy!" I had to shout so I could hear my own voice, then the thing I was dreading most happened.

There was no answer, like at all. It was in that moment when a thought occurred to me, we didn't link Isaac to the systems to cover the systems that a VI would normally control. So to sum it up, I am currently hurtling toward the planet, with no computer assistance. In a steel tube, which was really just a glorified tomb, and the only way that I could stop it was manually. With an ass load of G-force on me, yeah fun day at the office.

"I swear if this fall doesn't kill me, I am gonna dismantle that damn AI!" I was shouting for the hell of it at this point.

Any way, first things first, need to get my mag boots online. I tilted my head down and looked at the tactical pad that was on my right arm guard. The screen was already active, I just needed to get my left hand to it and activate my mag boots, yeah easy. It was slow going for me to reach my left hand to my right arm, and frankly I was shacking from the moment I tried to lift my arm till it reach the pad. I was able to pull it off though, it took me far longer than it should have though. As soon as I pressed the button I could feel my boots stick to the surface of the floor, instead of letting my arm fall limb and having to fight to lift it again like so many people in movies. I mean come on, if your already in motion why set your self back, for drama good god. Anyway getting off track, I moved my hand to the center clasp on my harness and hit the release. What happened next was all in rather rapid succession. As soon as the clasp was released I was could feel every bone in my body pull even further toward the roof. Without the harness keeping me in place, all of that up ward force was on me, and it sucked. I can recall the pain easily, why most would ask simple, it was like every single bone and muscle in my body was being stretched.

The pain was unbearable, and would only have been worse if I didn't have any cybernetic implants. I forced my body to move, not that it needed much help standing, and turned my attention toward the emergency air brakes. I let my eyes flick toward the Alt meter on my HUD and almost had a heart attack. I was getting dangerously close to the point of no return, like only a few miles off. I pushed my body to move as fast as it could in that moment, I was ten feet away from the handle. It would take me a few moments to close the distance between me and the handle, and frankly I think I had less than a minute to act. I took that first step and hoped to all things that I could make it.

I could feel the seconds tick by as I forced my body to move toward the emergency switch. It was the most agonizing moment in my life, but for the likely out come, it was worth it. I was less than five feet away, and almost to the five hundred meter mark, the point of no return. I had maybe a hundred feet till that mark, and those five feet felt like a mile. I would move a foot and the meter would tick down at least twenty or so marks, I had sometime and I was gonna use it. Another foot, another twenty marks, and another foot, another twenty marks. I reach my arm out, not to hard when the G's pulled it up just had to keep it in the same place. I got another foot and could just feel the tips of my fingers touch the handle, and then unthinkable happened. My mag boots faltered and then failed all together.

"Oh, SHIIIIITTTTTT!" That was literally all I had the time to say, before I was pulled up to the roof of the pod. I could feel the metal of my chest plate push in to my back and reach for the handle once more. I glanced at the alt meter and paled, there was less than five and a half hundred meters left, and I was to far away to reach the handle now. Didn't stop me from trying though, and frankly when your in that situation you'll try anything to survive. So I did literally everything, I stretched to the limit, and tried to move closer to the handle. Then went to the last resort, I started cursing everything, I got pretty colorful to.

"Come on you fuck rusty ass no good bolt eating crooked ass no good fuck melt switch that never wants to fucken get in my damn hand stupid piece of shit that no one ever needs!" What I was just about shitting my self man, I got creative.

Yeah, but as you can guess nothing I was doing was helping me at all. I wasn't getting any closer, that handle wasn't gonna move, and the meter just kept ticking away. It was at that point I had to no choice but to accept that I was either going to die, or the pod was going to be totaled. I closed my eyes and let my arm fall limp, the limb slapped against the roof. I was ready for what ever came next, if it was death so be it, I have lived a full life. If it was the pod getting totaled, well the mission could still be finished, would just take longer.

"Doctor, are you there?" Then like magic the voice of an angel, or rather the devil in disguise spoke.

"Isaac, deploy the fucking emergency breaks!" I was either going to kiss the ground or the AI, I'll find out after I hit the surface.

"Of course, Doctor." The little bastard was far to calm for this moment.

I felt the activation almost instantly, why cause all of the G's dispersed all at once. Which resulted with my helmeted head, meeting the steel floor. Yeah fun times, for everyone but me that is. The impact didn't hurt that much, actually it only left me a little dizzy, god I love my helmet. Damn thing was bulletproof up to a certain caliber, .50 BGM's to be exact. Though, there where susceptible to sustained fire power. So yeah it didn't hurt that much, I was doing to get a bruise on my chin.

"The emergency systems have been engaged Doctor, will that be all?"

"Yes thank you Isaac, that will be all." I rolled over so that I was looking at the roof.

I had to laugh my ass off at what I saw. There in the roof was a small indent of my armor, the back of the chest plate. It was almost to funny to see, and frankly a little scary. To think that there was that many G's on me all at one time, and yet I hadn't broken a bone on that roof. Got to love those cybernetic implants, had most of my bones enhanced with carbon-fiber weave. I took a moment to catch my breath, and just admire the roof.

After about two minutes passed I made to sit up, and in that moment found out how far off my assessment was. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and grasped it, before falling back to the floor and screaming in pain.

"Son of a bitch on a cherry tree!"

Yeah, I broke a rib, three of them actually on my left side, hurt like a bitch.

Thirty minutes later, after touch down...

I staggered out of the pod and started to kiss the ground three or four times, before remembering that I had a helmet on. I pulled it off and sat back and took in the space around me, I was take aback to be honest. I could see the city clearly in front of me, shining in the distance from the moon light. It was one of the most beautiful sights I ever had the pleasure of seeing. The moon gave the buildings a ethereal glow, the sliver reflecting off of the windows on the glass of the buildings. I could feel the wind pick up and blow through my damp hair, the wind shifting it. I took a deep breath and inhaled the first breath of fresh air in the last two months. It wasn't recycled or artificial, it was fresh, clean, and didn't have a hint of pollution. I loved it and took another deep breath, then placed the helmet back on my head.

"Issac, do me a favor, turn on the hard-light manufactures. Set to my specifics, and move the supplies down for me, also let the crew know I'm still alive." I fell back after I spoke and looked at the night sky.

"Of course, it will take about six hours to complete, what will you do in that time?"

"I'm taking a nap, wake me when the sun rises." I let my eyes fall shut as I gazed at the stars in the night sky.

"Of course Doctor." Why the hell did that sound like it had a smirk in it.

Zootopia, Savannah Central

Grand Pangolin Apartments

0530 Hours, June 18 2013

Lt. Judy Hopps

Life couldn't be better for Zootopia's first bunny cop, why that's simple really. In the last two years since the Missing Mammals case things hand only gone great. She was able to achieve all of her dreams, she went to Zootopia, which was the easiest. She was a top notch cop on the force with many cases under her belt, and one of the best partners and best friends a bunny could ask for. That friend was none other than Nick Wilde, con-mammal turned law-mammal. She was able to make the world a better place on an almost daily bases, and was helping to shop people that predators and prey could live peacefully together. So why was it that lately she felt like there was something missing in her life. It was a dull feeling on that kept her up late at night, and entered her mind in the morning as she got ready for work, much like now. She was sitting on her bed facing the was where her desk sat, just looking at her laptop. She let the alarm ring threw and just stared at the wall with a blank face.

She just couldn't figure out why she was feeling like she was missing something, and it was irritating. She hadn't told anyone about this, not her mom and dad, not Clawhauser, not Fru-Fru, not Chief Bogo, and most definitely not Nick. She didn't want any of them to worry about her, and she knew that if she told Nick he would worry. He was like that when it came to things she did, always worrying. Turns out that the fox had a heart of gold, once you got past all the rough edges. He just hid it from the world, which didn't really surprise Judy in the end. What did you expect from someone that live by the motto of "Don't let them see that they get to you", it was practically all he knew.

Judy sighed and went about here normal routine, which only took her about twenty-five minutes. Judy wasn't a bunny that worried about here appearance, she didn't wear make-up like some of her sisters, and with a uniform on there wasn't much point. She did make sure she looked the part of proud police officer though, that was a given. She made sure there was not a single cress and that it was perfectly in regulation's. She let out a sigh once more as she swiped her keys of the small table next to her door and stopped like she did every day. She turned her head and looked at the little canister that sat on the desk, next to a picture of her and Nick. The pink thing was mocking here to be honest, just like it did every day for the last two years. It was a reminder of what she almost lost, and why. A reminder that she almost lost her best friend, and one of the few people she trusted to watch he back, because of one single emotion.

Fear

Fear of predators, and when she looked at it each day she was reminded why she kept going. To remove that fear from all prey, so that they could see that predators, while different, where the same as prey. It was a burden she forced her self to remember each day, so that she would know what she almost lost.

"I'll never turn my back on you Nick, not again." She whispered the words lowly under her breath so that only her bunny ears could hear them. Then turned and walked out the door and left the pink container there on that table, a little pink container that said two little words but carried so much weight.

Simply labeled: Fox Repellent.

Ten minutes later in front of Nick apartment...

Judy sat in silence as she waited for her partner, her eyes glued to the digital clock on the dashboard. He partner had five more minutes to be down before she went up and dragged him out by one of his ears. The fox had a tendency to be chronically late to almost everything, at least in the morning anyway. Not that Judy really blamed him, foxes where nocturnal creatures for hundreds of years, and they say some instincts are harder to fight than others. Hence why Judy had to constantly drag the fox out of bed and force him to get ready. Not to say he was like that every day, only some every now and then.

She glanced at the clock again and saw that the five minutes had passed and promptly shut off the engine and made to get out of the cruiser. Just as she was opening the door the fox casually strolled out the door of his apartment complex and sauntered toward the vehicle. That lazy smirk on at full blast, and his shades in place already this early in the day. He was dressed in his uniform, and like very day left his shirt untucked. Something he had been reminded of on an almost daily bases as well, but proceeded to ignore. The Chief gave up trying to get him to tuck it in after the first week and just let it slide now, I mean why fight it if you just get a head ache from it. He walked around the cruiser and opened the passenger side door and hoped up in to the vehicle.

"Good morning, Carrots." He spoke to her as he closed the door.

"Good morning, Nick." She smiled at him and the fox returned the smile.

Judy started the cruiser and placed the vehicle in gear and headed to their second destination of the morning: their favorite coffee shop. The vehicle was quite like it usually was most mornings, the two had a silent pact that mornings should be for peace and quite before a busy day. As such it was quite for the whole five minutes it took for them to get to the coffee shop, Pawbucks, and Nick like always jumped out to go get their usual orders. In Judys case a carrot mocha latte and a carrot flavored muffin, and Nick a simple cup of black and a blueberry muffin.

It only took Nick a few minutes to get the food and drinks from the shop, and he was back in the cruiser. The two of them sat in the car and ate there muffins and sipped there coffee in silence. That is till Nick broke said silence.

"So, Carrots, how was your night?" He glanced at her and took a sip, smirk firmly in place.

"It was fine, nothing out of the ordinary, how about you?" She took a bit out of her muffin and a sip of coffee to help wash it down.

"Really, cause those bags under your eyes say other wise." The smirk was still in place, but she could see the concern in his eye.

"Yes, Nick I'm fine, I was just a little restless." She kept her tone as cheerful as she could, she had a lot of progress at that the last few weeks.

"If you say so..." He, didn't look convinced, but chose to drop it for now.

The two of them feel in to small talk after that, talking about what ever they could think of. Yet still that look of concern never left Nick's eye, and the feeling of emptiness that Judy felt.

Precinct One, Bull Pen. 6:25...

There was five minutes left till the meeting started, and Judy was getting that chipper feeling she did when she was working. It was the only thing keeping her going the last few weeks, real the only thing keeping her sane. Nick and Judy where sitting in there shared chair, to their right was Delgato, Fangmeyer, and Wolford. In the desk behind McHorn, Grizzoli, and a new recruit. Off to their left was the usual crowd, meaning Francine, Rinowitz, Higgins, Snarlof, Turnkaby, and Anderson. Jhonson was out for the day, and the back of the room was filled with new recruits. Some fresh from the academy, others had been here for a few month. The newer ones taking the title of recruit, while the older ones lost it. The Bull Pen was like it was every day, loud. It was a common occurrence, the place was never quite, till the Chief got there that is.

That old cape buffalo commanded respect ever where he went with out a single word, and when he did speak you listened, period. Time clock above the podium in the front of the room was steadily ticking toward six thirty, and the room was not getting any quieter. The like, ironically enough clockwork, Chief Bogo walked in the room at six thirty on the dot. He walked to his podium and dropped the file he had in his hoof on it, and spoke.

"Alright, everyone sit down and shut it." With that everyone feel silent and gave the buffalo their full attention.

"I have two items of the document today, the first we have a few new recruits coming in today, I would introduce them, but I don't care. The second in two months the Mayor is going to be running another campaign on Pred-Prey relations. Some of you will be running security, I will be choosing you by hand, and running the names by the Mayor. Fortunately there are two of you that will be there regardless, you already know who you are. Yes, I mean you and Wilde, Hopps." Judy was looking at the Chief intently the whole time and already knew she would ask.

"Yes, sir Chief." Judy was punctual with her response, Nick was not so much.

"You got it Chief, we won't let you down." He just had to use that condescending voice to get on Bogo's nerves.

"Shut it, Wilde!" The Chief leaned over his podium slightly, then leaned back and went back to normal.

"Any way, you all have your usual assignments this week, Delgato your taking out one of the new guys. Take Hawkins out, he came in with the new batch, show him the ropes." With that the meeting was ended and the officers went about their business, in the case of Nick and Judy that meant a long day. The two of them would spend to the first part of the day patrolling, they usually had the Downtown area, and the places more near to the station. Though they did have to keep any eye on the area near Little Rodentia since they where the smallest on the force. After that it was paper work for the rest of the day, and well lets just say that after three hours of that your going home bored out of you mind. Yeah, only thing that would make it interesting was someone committing a crime and making a run for it, still better than being a meter maid though.

Four hours later, Nick and Judy's lunch break...

After four long hours of patrol, which they spent in the pattern that they had grown most accustom to. Which was to alternate between actively patrolling and sitting in select locations, broken up by the fifteen minute check in intervals. Spend fifteen minutes cursing around and then fifteen minutes sitting at a good spot, rinse and repeat. A process that after the first hundred times becomes mind numbingly boring, the two of them found their selves at a cafe in town that a lot of the officers in Savannah Central found their selves at on lunch break. Quite literally taking on its meaning, the Cafe was called "Repos du policier" or in English "The Policemen's Rest". It was equal parts funny as it was sad, why you may ask. Simple the Cafe used to go by a different name, that is till the original owner sold the rights over to one of his day manager's. The manager had worked there his whole life, and loved the place like it was his own children. Sadly the original owner wanted to sell it, because it wasn't turning as big a profit as some of his other ventures. When the manager found out he pleaded with the owner to not sell the cafe as it was his lively hood.

Normally the owner wouldn't be moved by such a story, but the manager knew something about the owner that would help him. You see the owner was a avid gambler, and often to not would win. So the manager made a bet with the owner, that if he couldn't get a hundred customers in the cafe a day, the owner could sell the store. But if the owner lost the bet, he would had the deed to the cafe over to the manager. The owner, seeing no real lose on his part, agreed to the terms of the bet, and so it began. See the manager knew something that the owner did not though, the manager knew that their was a certain cape buffalo that frequented the cafe. He also knew that the buffalo was a cop, and one that was rapidly rising through the ranks. So the manager told that cop, and that cop not wanting to lose a store he enjoyed so much told his friends, and his friends told their friends. So for the next two months the manager had well over a hundred customers a day, won the bet. After the deed was handed over to the manager he renamed it to what is stands as today.

That was twenty years ago and the same man still ran it today, his name was Maxamillian "Max" Snowpelt. He was a snow leopard of average height, about five foot six, give or take. He was of average build and even some would say on the slim side. He tended to wear simple clothing, so as not to seem better than others, and today was no different. He had on a simple blue and white cross hatched button up, with the top two buttons undone. A pair of tan slacks, and was barefoot.

Max nodded at Judy and Nick as they walked in and pulled out a piece of paper to write the orders he knew by heart. The two returned the nod and made their way toward one of the empty tables that was in the foyer area. The overall design of the building was kept simple, an entrance that was kept toward the front of the building and off to the left. With a bar area as soon as you walked in, made of fine mahogany. The stools for the bar where bolted to the floor round and made of steel, save for the cushion at the top made with a cross hatch design of red and blue. The tiles where plain white with black spots and the walls where black at the bottom, but cut to blue at the middle, cut off by a border of mahogany. I you hung left of the entrance and made your way down the bar you came to the foyer, and while the scheme was the same this place had tables. Simple things that where also made of the same wood and had chairs for adjustable heights. Off to the back of the foyer was he restrooms and behind the counter was the kitchen. It was a simple place that pulled in humble people, and the whole of the police force at lunch time.

"You know, not matter how many times I come here it never gets old." Nick sighed as the two of them sat at one of the tables that could easily seat four.

"Oh, really and why is that?" Judy asked with questioning look on her face.

"Simple, never would have set foot in a place like this in the old days." He had that smirk he always wore on in full effect, and Judy just shook her head.

"Why, because of all the cops, or because you couldn't scam Max?" She was smiling at him as she spoke with a teasing tone.

"Both, actually." He was being genuinely true in that statement.

The two of them shared a laugh and made small talk as they waited for their order to be brought to them, and when it did the two of them where surprised by who delivered it. Max him self had made it a point to come and see the two of them.

"Hello my friends, its good to see the two of you again." Max's voice was deep and held the hints of a Brussian accent from his time in Brussia and the time he spent in Tundra Town.

"Hello Max, how had business been?" Nick was the first to speak of the two of them, so Judy just waved at him.

"It has been well, Nicholas, though that is to be expected for this place." The cat smiled at the two of them, and placed their food on the table.

The three of them made small talk for a moment, that is till Max had to get back to ordering people around. Max had taken a liking to the two of them since the first day they walked through his door. The man had a very positive opinion on Pred-Prey every thing, so the fact that not only was a bunny and a fox officers, but partners was a big deal to him. He always made it a point to talk to them when he had the chance, mostly just to see how they were doing. Nick and Judy ate lunch in companionable silence mostly, the conversation about Judy's lack of sleep on Nick's mind, and Judy trying to think of away to get to sleep. It stayed that way till Nick, being him, brought it up.

"So how long have you been unable to sleep?" It was completely out of the blue and caught Judy off guard.

"W-what?" Judys ears where laid back on her head, and he eyes where wide open.

"You heard me Judy, how long?" Nick was getting serious, he almost never said her name.

Judy wasn't sure what to do in this situation, she had though she was hiding it better, but she should have known Nick would find. It was just how the fox was, he saw everything that happened around him. All while giving an air of uncaringness, it was truly a sight to see. The man had seen tells in people that looked completely calm to Judy, and had used that suave to get information. He was a great cop because of it, and an even better friend. Sadly this also meant that Judy couldn't hide much form him, and she rarely did. That made this conversation that much harder, cause he would be mad as soon as she told him how long.

"..." She mumble under her breath and one of Nick's ears twitched.

"Say again, I couldn't hear that?" Judy sighed.

"Six weeks." Judy was defeated at this point, and frankly she did need to talk about her problem.

Judy kept her eyes glued to the table and her half eaten plate of food. She was worried about if he would be mad at her, and couldn't look him in the eyes. She looked up when he sighed to see that he was smiling sadly at her, and reach out his right paw to take her left one.

"Judy, why didn't you say anything?"

"I, just didn't know what to say about it, or even why I can't." A half truth, but not a lie, not anymore.

"Have you told anyone about it?" That sad smile was on his face still and she shook her head.

"Would you like to?" She smiled at him and nodded a little bit, and he gestured for her to go on.

"It started, like I said, six weeks ago. I'm not sure why, but I just woke up one day a few hours before I usually do and couldn't find out why. So I decided to get up and get dressed, and while I was looking in the mirror at my self in my uniform, something happened. I was looking at myself and for the first time since I joined the force and meet you I didn't feel an overwhelming sense of pride. Rather I just felt empty, looking at myself, and to this day I still can't figure out why." She fell silent after she spoke and waited for Nick to speak.

"I don't know what to tell you Carrots, I wish I did." He looked even more sad that he couldn't help his friend, and Judy smiled weakly at him.

"It's okay Nick, I'll figure it out, till then just do what you always do. Cheer up your favorite bunny by being the sly fox you are." She smiled at him, and while the sadness was still in his eyes, he returned the smile.

The two of them went back to finishing their meals, and the whole time Nick made it a point to get his best friend to laugh and be happy. When the two of them where finished they headed back to their cruiser to move on to their next assignment, and one that Nick hated with a passion. Paper work.

After work back at Judy's apartment...

Nick and Judy spent most of the last four hours of their shift working on paper work, at their shared desk. Nick complained for the whole four hours, not because he hated the work really, but rather it made Judy smile at his antics. It seemed that the fox had made it a point to get the bunny to smile and be happy his mission. So he did everything he could think of to get her mind off what ever was bothering her. Sadly it wasn't enough to get it off her mind completely, and when she sat down on her bed after getting ready for it. The feeling was back, but wasn't as strong as before, so she turned he attention to the night sky out side and let her mind wander.

She though about her life and all the things that she had been able to do in the twenty three years she live, and she smiled. That is till she got to the last six weeks, this feeling was starting to worry her. She did feel a little better now that someone knew about her problem, be really would rather of had answer to the situation. What was it that was causing this problem, I mean after all of these years she had been fine. What had changed, or was that is, the last few years had been unchanging, same routine, same job. Maybe she was feeling stagnate in the life she had made for her self, even at this point which she considered the height of her career. She was exactly where she wanted to be, and had gotten to fulfill her goals, maybe that was-

She was brought out of her thoughts by a bright flash of light and turned her eyes toward the source. It was a bright ball of fire that was falling from the sky, and was falling fast. Judy's eyes where transfixed to the object as it fell from the sky, she followed it till it passed over the city and moved out of her view. She darted out of her apartment and hit the stairs in record time and took them to the roof of the building. She was able to see the object once more and watched as it sailed past the Rain Forest Distract and continued onward for quite sometime. Then just as it was passing out of sight she saw something amazing, all of the fire around it was almost instantly quenched.

She could see a square object fall slowly out of view and for the first time in the last six weeks Judy felt something other than emptiness, but she would have rather preferred that. All she felt now was confusion and a little fear, blame that on her bunny instincts which were screaming at her something was wrong.

"Why do I have the feeling everything is about to change?" She whispered it to the empty air around her.

Oh, how right she was to.

So there you have it the next chapter and one that I took great fun in writing to be honest, I just really enjoyed writing that rather colorful fall. I mean come on have you ever see someone get so mad about something they start cursing it out. Its rather funny to watch, and frankly it makes things so much more enjoyable. Now I know its going to be asked so, yes I know that Isaac should have already been installed on board the GCC drop pod, but you have to keep in mind this is usually done by a rather large crew, mistakes can happen even on an AI's part. Plus it made for a great way to think over the first meeting between Marcus and the Zootopia. Also yes I made Brussia, its quite literally Russia, but I noticed something during my research. A lot of bears in the move have Russian names, so but together bear and Russia you get Brussia. Now then you guys know what to go, and frankly the next chapter is when the real fun starts, so till next time. Dragias, Signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back reader, and I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out. You see my net crashed on me, so I had to wait for it to get fixed and that took forever so. That and my family went on a vacation while it was down so I wasn't able to get this chapter done in a timely manner, but I'm back now, and things are getting back on track. So I'm gonna skip over my usual deal and let you guys just jump right on in, so with out further ado. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for my lovely OC'S

Earth, 10 Miles from Zootopia

GCC

0600, June 19, 2013

CMO. Marcus McCormick

The morning in my humble opinion is a time for silent reflection, and as such I spend the largest part of it in silence. I believe it should be used to gather your thoughts on what you have to do during the day. It is a time that we are allowed to come in to full alertness, and able to take in the beauty that the morning brings. To feel the sun on your face, and bask in the glow of a new day. After saying that you can understand why I reacted the way I did on this particular morning. You see I was blissfully out cold, and even on rough ground was enjoying my sleep. That was until suddenly a song started to play through the speakers of my helmet and make me up. I will forever curse this song, till the day I die, why. To be honest you only need to hear "Do You Feel the Sunrise" once to hate it. The song sucks, a lot, and doesn't grow on you. I bolted right up in to a sitting position and instantly regretted it, the sunrise was right in my face.

"Isaac, shut that damn music off!" I threw my helmet off and rubbed my eyes, and heard the music shut off.

"Of course, Doctor." I could hear the smirk in the little bastards voice.

"Remind me to soak your motherboard in water when I get back." I pulled my hand away from my eyes and look ahead and gasped.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, and you did say at sunrise sir." The smirk was still there.

I was currently looking at a sight that equaled the view from last night. The sun was slowly rising up over the horizon, just behind the city and a little off to the right. It bathed the large skyscrapers in its orange glow and made the windows shimmer in the light, like diamonds. The sight was amazing and made me smile slightly, I just had to capture this moment.

"Isaac, dose my helmet have a video feature?" I was placing said item on my head.

"Not currently sir, but the armory has a few mods in it."

I turned around as the little AI spoke, and was greeted by an even more wonderful sight, while less beautiful. The GCC was in front of me completed in full, how well that simple and answered easily, Hardlight. A few years ago are scientist found a way to make most none living items and materials from coded information. It was a process that I didn't had the best understanding of, but basically you take the Item that you needed and place it in suspended animation inside a computer or storage device. Then while it is their you can use it at any time, by simple typing in a command, since the material or item was stored as code it could easily be placed in a designated location. It was a truly amazing piece of technology that only had one draw back. The material or item could not be living or organic, which put us in a bind for a long time, as all food is organic. They did find away around that, that is after all of the planet and animal life on Earth was destroyed. Now everything that humans eat is artificially created, and was never alive to begin with. Sad why we needed to do that, but it was before I was born so it didn't bother me, I really had only ever seen pictures of animals. I did have a holographic cat as a pet though so there was that, and I'm getting side tracked.

The GCC was like any other military instillation, tall, forbidding, and made of dull gray colored metal. Frankly among all of the greenery in the small clearing we landed in it stuck out like a swore thumb. It was two stories in height, and square for the most part. There was another smaller compartment off to the left of where I stood, the garage if I remember correctly. Yeah these places where made for practicality not looks, and frankly that bugged me to high heaven.

"Isaac, are the stealth systems up and running yet?" I turned to take a better look at the clearing while asking.

There wasn't much to say about the clearing, it was plain mostly. It was a half circle of trees, and one sharp as drop of a cliff, as a matter of fact I was really close to said cliff. I looked over the edge of the thirty foot drop and couldn't help the whistle that escaped my lips. That would have hurt, a lot, and yes I know what that feels like. I turned away from the cliff and made my way toward the front door of the GCC.

"Almost sir, I dare say it will be ready by the time you leave." He said to me as I reset the doors lock code, and entered the first room of the facility.

The inside of the building was far better looking than the outside, not say it wasn't all dull metal on the walls and floors. Rather it had more life to it, why you may ask well the items in the room. While the room I entered was still fairly spartan, every thing in it was colored. The first room I walked in to was the lounge area, not standard issue, but that was my doing mostly. I felt that on a recon mission like this you need a little luxury. The room was a living room-kitchen combo, with living room off to the right of the door and the kitchen off to the left. The kitchen was mostly stranded, small island, a fridge, cabinets six in all, a stove, and a pantry. The living room had even less in it just a couch, two love seats, and a mid-sized coffee table. The counters and tables where all in that dull metal, not much that could be done about that. While the couch and love seats where black, I can live with that, and the fridge was white, still better than gray. From where I stood there was three doors, one in front of me, another on the left wall in the kitchen which lead to the garage, and one to the right. There was set of stairs directly in the middle of the room and partly obscured the door in front of me. I knew this lead of the to the three rooms up stairs, one mine the other two guest rooms.

I made may way over and picked in the door to the right, and was only slightly surprised to find the armory. It was a simple square room filled with weapons on racks and boxes of ammo and mods. All labeled clearly so their was no confusion, it was a sight I had grown use to over the years. I closed the door and made my way to the one on the far wall, behind the stairs. This room was an office, just to my specifications, their was a desk and computer and a few filling cabinets, as well as a rolling chair. I closed the door and moved up the stairs to find out which room Isaac put my crap in. After checking two doors I found it on the second one, the one at the end of the short hallway. The room was simple and only had a bed, dresser, a door leading to a stranded bathroom, and a closet. This would work fine for me, at least the bed was a double this time and not a single. My bag was on the bed, and I quickly went about putting away my cloths. I would do that head by the armory, get a cup of tea and then make my first call to the ship and get this mission on the move.

Twenty minutes, a glass of tea, and a short trip to the armory later...

"So, how was the trip down?" The smirk on John's face was enough to tell me he knew what happened.

"Don't even start with me Lionheart, I'm not in the mood for your crap right now."

I was currently in the small office at my desk, with a cup of tea, looking at the smirking image of John on the holo-computer. Frankly I wish it was his face, so I could punch the smirk off, sadly you can't hurt holograms, but now I'm getting side tracked.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head out in a bit to see what I can find out, just though I would let you know I'm alive. I'll be calling in weekly, so you'll hear from me in seven day, think you can keep the ship working till then?" I quirked an eyebrow at his image.

"Hmm, let me think, yeah I'm sure well be fine, we also took your advice and checked the other storage areas. We did find a few more crates of food that didn't make it to the logs, Isaac says we have about a month's worth of supplies now." He acted like it was no big deal, not that I'm surprised by that. I nodded my head after he spoke.

"That's good, gives me more time to work out how to approach them and what actions to take." I took the last sip of my tea and set the glass down on the desk and looked at the time. It was almost seven about time for me to head out.

"Yeah that reminds me, how are you going to go about all of this?" John asked while leaning back in his chair.

"I'm... not sure about that actually, I have a pretty good idea how, but its a little sketchy." I smirked a little bit.

"Sketchy, how exactly, your not know for your subtlety."

"Ha ha very funny, that thing in Bacala was a one time only, and frankly things went good there."

"Right and we didn't have to run form the natives the next morning." That smirk on his face pissed me off.

"How the hell was I suppose to know it was the chiefs daughter, and quite frankly what dose that have to do with the mission."I gave him a raised eyebrow in respond.

"Dude that girl was green, I know you, you like anything that walks on two legs and is sentient." Smirk still in place, I could feel a vein pulse in my head.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" I was all but glaring at the moment.

"You know what I mean, you have a tendency to fall for girls that aren't human, need I say more?" I hate that smirk more than life.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I hide my blush, had to save what dignity I had left.

"Anyway, whats your plan?" He returned his face to a natural look.

"I'm gonna spend the next three days doing recon for the most part."

"And the rest, what are you going to do about talking to them?"

"That's where I get stumbled, I'm not to sure how to go about that honestly." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"You got any Ideas in mind?" He leaned forward and rested his head on his left fist.

"I have one actually, its kinda crazy, but it might work." He motioned me to go on.

"I could try and-"

Ten minutes later...

"Well, while this chat has been fun and all I need to get going soon, duty calls and all that." I reach to hit the off switch, but stopped for a moment as the man spoke.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to forget that we are all floating above you in a giant coffin." I had to smirk at the tone in his voice.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, just don't launch any suicide missions while I'm gone and things will be okay."

"Hey that only happened one time and you know-" I cut him off before he could finished and smirk at the screen.

I shook my head and stood from the chair and made my way toward the garage, depositing my dirty cup in the sink on my way through the kitchen. I opened the door of the garage and almost died of internal joy. The garage was smaller than most, as in it would barely fit a car, but in this case was more than big enough. There in the middle of the room was my own custom made all-terrain bike. I named it the Weasel, mostly cause I couldn't think of any thing at the time. I designed it after some of the old mongoose designs that where floating around the extranet, and in one week re-purposed them to my needs. It was a simple bike frame with a more sleek and streamline style to it, as in the front and back guards where smaller, thinner, and more slanted. The bike was built for speed and mobility on rough terrain, the top speed wasn't all the great though coming in at about ninety or so. The bike was black in color and didn't have the military emblem on it, so yeah me for the win. I walked over to my bike and placed a hand on the seat and spoke.

"Isaac, are the stealth systems ready now?" I tilted my head up a little bit.

"They are indeed, have been for the last ten minutes." I nodded once and mounted my bike, and hit the ignition.

"I'm heading out now, so make sure you hide the base, and keep me updated on things." I felt the bike roar to life under me and felt the same rush that always followed with a nice ride.

"Of course sir, it there any thing else you need?"

"No, just open the garage door." He complied to my request and I shot out of the door at high speed.

I pulled my bike in to a turn just before I hit the cliff that directly in front of the base, and shot off to the left. The cliff dropped steadily in the direction I was heading and would eventually take me toward the city if I turned right and moved toward it. This was going to be a fun day, that much I could tell. I turned my helmeted head toward the tac-pad on my right arm and debated on playing music through my helmets internal speakers. Eventual the fact that it was a long drive won out and I reach over and scrolled through my music. I stopped on one of my favorite songs and hit the play button.

I smiled widely when the music started up in my helmet and increased my speed. I pulled the bike in to a sharp turn and gunned it off the small drop in front of me to fall. The bike jolted as I landed and I continued to floor it and angle my self in the direction of the city I saw in the distance. I settled in for a long ride and hoped for the first time in this trip something would go right.

An hour and thirty minutes later...

It didn't take me to long to reach the city, but it did take me a bit to find a place to get a good look at it from. Turns out that the giant forest I landed near was actually a rain forest, not only that it was also part of the city. Crazy right, seems that the had roads and all the good stuff like that, but lived in the trees. Was actually neat if it wasn't for the fact that I was having a bit of an issue finding a vantage point. Not to say there was a lack of places high up, but it rained here on a scheduled, and very few places where well hidden. The problem was not the wetness of the rain, I was use to that at this point in my long career. No the rain was giving away my position when it landed on my, damn active Camo flaws. I mean with something that used phased array optics to project a three-dimensional hologram of background scenery around the wearer of the system, effectively bending light. You would think a little rain drop wouldn't show so well, but sadly every time a drop landed on me it would send a ripple through the cloak and make me slightly visible. Therefore making my snooping a little harder, not that it wasn't already hard to pull off, you know with all of the animals having such good sense in the first place.

I heaved a sigh and turned my attention back to the map of the city I was looking at with the scope on my helmet, which was attached to a recording device. Said device was mounted on the right side of my helmet and was currently filming everything I was looking at. I activated it shortly after I stashed my bike, which was also hidden with Active Camo.

"I don't know if I should be impressed with the lay out of this city, or mortified at its simplicity." I said quietly under my breath, and then promptly drew in a sharp breath. The tiger just below we turned around to look for the sound that he just heard, so I wasn't quite enough apparently.

I held my breath till he shrugged and walked off to continue his business. Note to self, say nothing while hidden ever, not even a single syllable. I turned away from the retreating back of the lion and sat on the tree and look up to the sky through the trees. In the last hour that I had been here I had learned a few things, from Issac and from my own observations. Firstly, there where a lot more prey animals in this city, than there where predators, no real surprise there was like that on are Earth once as well. Secondly, seems that predators and prey didn't get a long all that well, it was apparently getting better, but people where still on edge. Thirdly, there seemed to be absolutely no sign of Semien life, anywhere, at all. That meant no apes, no monkeys, no anything like that, including humans. It was a little strange for me to read that in the report that Issac sent me, that simple fact made somethings come in to perspective about this universe. Namely how they evolved, and also how they have taken on certain qualities.

I would need more concrete evidence, but at this point it was save to make a speculation on my assumption. The big clue was in what I had observed so far about the animals them selves, namely in their hand shapes and their over all structures. All of the animals that I had seen so far had the slandered number of fingers, toes, hooves, etc., like animals from are Earth. They just weren't shaped the same, as in they all seemed to have at least on moved around to act as a thumb. That little fact told me two things about all of this cities inhabitants. The first being that each one of them had to have at least some trace amounts of genetic DNA from the Primate race, and the Second, that all of the animals in, possible, this world have similar DNA threads. Of course that was just an observation that would need to be tested at a later date, that could be true or not, just have to wait and se-.

"Stop, Stop in the name of the law!"

I damn near feel out of the tree I was sitting in when my thoughts where derailed. As a matter of fact I did, but was able to grip the tree with my left arm and leg so that I didn't fall. When I was sure I wasn't going to be a stain of the ground I turned my attention to where the shout came from. Just in time to see a freaking bunny tackle a wolf, which was possibly the greatest thing I have ever had the pleasure of seeing. To see a little bunny take down a wolf that was damn near four times their size is, adorable. I'm not a man prone to react like a little schoolgirl, but it was squeal worthy. Back on track, I pulled my self up on the limb just in time to see a fox in an officers uniform walk up and help the bunny with the wolf she, I know its a she from when she shouted, caught. The two of them talked briefly before they dragged the wolf off the the monster of a car that was not that far away. It hit me who the two of them where when the got in the car and where driving away.

It was the two animals from the picture that Issac had pulled up for me and the crew. I was surprised at that for all of a minute, before I ran off to get my bike and follow them.

Twenty minutes later...

For some reason I didn't stop for even a moment to question why my brain decided to follow the two of them. I just ordered Issac to pull up there location for me from what he could find, and turns out he can track the rabbits phone. Well rather at first it didn't click in my mind who the two of them where till I saw them a third time, and why I didn't notice before is kinda forgivable, I mean its been a long time since I saw the damn movie. I was currently looking at Nick and Judy, the two people that in my high school day, had to be my number on favorite OTP. Yeah I was a little strange in high school, and I'm not completely proud of all the things I did.

Any who, if my memory was accurate that means that we where deposited in a time placement sometime after the Nighthowler Incident. That was both a blessing and a bit of a curse, a blessing that I could get an accurate time line placement down, a curse cause I can't say what will happen next.

Oh well, can't be helped, and frankly that makes things a little easier for me, I always have worked better on the fly. I zoomed in on the front doors of the Precinct and sat on the edge of the building I was currently on. It was about three or so blokes away from the building in question, my helmet cam glued to the door so that I could record as much info about the building as possible. In that moment, while I watched two partners of completely different species walk through the door, a plan was forming in my mind. I felt the grin stretch across my face as it came to me, and spoke fully out loud for the first time since I entered the city.

"Issac, I know what where doing this summer." The gleam in my eyes was almost maniacal.

Two days later...

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean this plan could go to hell in a hand basket really fast you know?" My brother said to me from the screen of my computer.

"Am I sure about this yes, yes I am." I had that grin on my face that spoke murder, and my brother just shook his head.

"You do realize that the last time you had that look you lost a leg right?" That killed my good mood quickly, and brought a frown to my face.

"You are a massive kill joy, did you know that?"

"I try, but in all seriousness will this plan work?" He had one of his eyebrows cocked.

"I'm ninety percent sure that it will, but its gonna have to be handled with great desecration, especially on are part." I glanced up from the work I was doing on my left arm.

"Okay run it by me one more time, and I'll see how many holes I can poke in the plan." I heard him tap on the computer on his side.

"Okay so first step of the plan is the easy part, Issac is going to hack in to the police servers and send a message to Bogo. In that message he is going to be detailing a few things for us, like that fact that we are in the need of help and that it would be best if the fact that we are here won't get leaked to the press. If Issac can get Bogo to agree with us on this we will move on to phase two, which is to get a hold of the Mayor, who ever they are, through Bogo. Issac will set up a video conference if everything goes smoothly, at this point I will sit in on the meeting and represent us-"

"How will you do that exactly?" I was startled out of my monologue by that on glaring fact that passed my by, how was I going to go about it.

On one hand I could show my face and attempt to explain my theories, which could make me sound like a mad man. On the other I could hide my face and just act like I'm like them, in which case there's no telling how that would go. Which to chose indeed I needed more than one opinion on this matter and thankfully for me I had seven others to ask. I didn't notice while I was in my mind, but I was staring at the wall now, I turned my head to my brothers face.

"Switch me over to the bridge screen, and get the others we need to cast a vote." He nodded his head and moved out of view.

It took my brother ten minutes to get everyone together and situated on the bridge. The others where standing around looking worse for wear, and John was so out of it he was slumped in his chair. His eyes looked a little dead and his hair didn't have the same shine to it anymore.

"Why the long face, I figured you would be ready to launch insults at me the moment you saw my face again?" I truly was interested in why he was down, only seen that a few times before.

"Go fuck your self, Fido." He said it lowly and their was no strength in his voice.

"What the hell's his problem?" I turned my attention to my brother, who just shrugged and was about to explain, when John cut him off.

"My problem, my problem is that we are stranded, in a place that should not me real. Stuck on a ship that has very limited supplies, with are only Doctor planet side, in a place that frankly I wish I could glass, and not a sinGLE ONE OF YOU SEEM TO BE SEEING HOW FUCK UP ALL OF THIS IS!" The man was slowly getting louder and standing up as he spoke and then pointed a finger at me on the screen.

"AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO HAVE FLINCHED MORE THAN ONE SINCE WE FOUND OUT THAT THE PLANET THAT YOUR CURRENTLY ON IS FULL OF... FUll of... full of..." He slumped down in to his chair and place his head in his hands.

"Are you quite done, Jackass?" I kept my tone flat and neutral to the broken man in the chair before me, and said mans face snapped up to look at me heatedly.

"Why you little-"

"Okay that's enough you two, we have more pressing matters to deal with right now." My brother stepped in before things could get anymore heated and placed a hand on John's chest.

"I agree, Marcus called us all here to have an important conversation, your petty fighting can wait till later." Palmer stepped up and turned the conversation back to me.

"Right then, the reason that I called everyone here was so that we could come to a decision on are next course of action. I've had Issac forward all the information on the plan to your TCP's(Tactical Pad). We need to cast a vote on the matter of how the meeting should be conducted, look over the plan and we will speak of the options and vote on the best course of action." I leaned back in my chair to let them take a look at the information, it didn't take long to look over the few things that we had found.

"So, this your big plan, the on that's suppose to make it easier for use to make friends with the Zootopians?" Palmer said from where she was leaning on the metal railing near John's chair.

"Seems like a pretty good idea actually, but it dose beg the question, what do we have to vote on exactly?" Angela was the one to speak up this time.

"Yeah, the plan seems pretty straight forward, what could possibly need a vote, I mean seems like you got the plain pretty locked down." Hector said from his seat on the steps.

"You all make good points there, but there is one thing that needs to be decided, and frankly I can't make it by may self." I spoke up before anyone else could go on.

"And that would be what exactly?" John inquired from his perch, defeat in his voice again.

"I'm glad that one of you finally asked me that question, you see we have the whole plan set in stone at this point, but there is one detail that needs to be discussed. During the meeting do I show my face and what I am, or do we hide what we are for as long as possible." I placed my elbows on the table in front of me and covered my mouth with my entwined hands while I spoke.

There was silence for a few minutes, the others where trying to process why it was such a big deal. I could see that John, Angela, and my brother knew why I asked that question, and where thinking about what the best choice was. It would seem that the others where trying to find out why it was such a big deal. It was, to my surprise, Danial that broke the silence.

"I don't understand why it is such a big deal, I mean shouldn't we be honest with them up front, and just tell them the full truth?" He had a quizzical look on his face, and his chocolate brown eyes held confusion.

It was at that moment that I realized a few things about Danial, Firstly he wasn't like the higher ranking members of the crew. Turns out the man had never been in a situation like this before, and frankly I can't fault him. The man was not, originally, required to make decisions about potentially hostile situations. The second, Danial had the purest heart I have ever seen in a human being. The man couldn't lie to save his life, and more importantly he was basically a shining example of the good side of humanity. I would hate him for that, and I'm sure most of humanity would, but frankly I just didn't care about being the good guy.

All of us stopped what we where doing the moment the man spoke and turned are eyes to him. He didn't seem to notice for a few moments, and when he did he blushed lightly at the attention.

"What, did I say something strange?" He genuinely looked confused and sheepish as hell, I just had to shake my head and answer his question.

"Right then, moving on, I need all of your opinions on the matter, simply for and against. Since we know Danial's well move from lowest ranking to highest, Lucy?"

"I really don't think its a good idea, I mean don't get me wrong I'm all good with honesty, but I still think its a bad idea. I'm just not sure how they will react and it could get ugly." Couldn't fault her for that, it was a likely possibility.

"Hector." I turned my eyes to the co-pilot, to see him deep in thought about the situation, but he broke out of it shortly.

"I agree with Danial in this situation, the more honest we are up front the more likely they are to be friendly." Hector had his right fist up to his chin in a thinking pose as he spoke, I nodded at him after he spoke.

"Palmer."

"I for one am for, I believe honesty is the only policy, more so when all your plans ride on this." The blond pilot didn't even hesitate to give her answer.

"Angela."

"From a scientific stand point I have to go with no, just to many variables that could go wrong." I respected that choice from are SO, and she did have a point all of everything he was a simple possibility.

"We already know John's answer, so Finny." John looked ready to protest but kept his mouth shut, and my brother looked me dead in my eyes.

"You know how I feel about hiding things, so yeah I'm for in this situation, unless Issac gets a vote to." He smirked slightly at the end so small that if you didn't know him you would miss it.

"Then we are decided, Issac, begin the first stage of Operation: S.A.S.A."

Zootopia, Downtown

Precinct One

2136 Hours, June 21

Chief Adrean Bogo

He was tired, he would tell you that if he cared to tell anyone any way. Not just the physical kind of tired that comes with a long hard day of work, but the kind that comes with almost two decades of police work. The kind of tired that reminds you that your not getting any younger, and eventually someone is going to replace you. Yes he was at the point in his life where, if it wasn't for his daily need to stay in shape, you begin to fall apart. After all he just celebrated his forty-sixth birthday this year, in secret so that the rest of the Precinct didn't know about it. Most animals at the point he was at did give up and throw in the towel, pass the mantle on as it where, but not Bogo no he wasn't ready yet.

You see he wasn't far from doing it two years ago, but something happened that reminded him why he had stayed as long as he did. That something came in a form he wasn't expecting, and frankly even detested at first, but eventually it became a reminder why he became a cop in the first place, and that thing was...

Judy Hopps.

That little bunny had show him, hell the whole city, what it meant to work toward your dreams. By god she made it possible for everyone to realize that it didn't matter what you where, or even where you came from, you where you and for that fact you could be anything you wanted to be. She was the living embodiment of what this city stood for, and was a damn good cop to boot. Now if on her partner was more like her and less, well like himself.

Not to say that Wilde was a bad cop, he was just as good as Judy, and in some cases better that her. It was just his mouth that Bogo wished the fox would curb. The vulpine had the ability to land his ass in hot water the moment his muzzle opened, sadly he also had the ability to do the exact opposite to. Frankly some times he just wanted to wring his little neck till he turned purp-.

Bogo was knocked form his thoughts by a ping from his office computer, and turned his attention to it. On the desk top there was an envelope, with the words urgent written across the front. He didn't recognize it in the slightest, since A all of his emails went to the icon on his desktop, and not in the middle of the screen, and B it was an actually digital envelope. At first Bogo was weary, as it could be a prank, or the more likely someone trying to blackmail him. It had happened before and the person who did it didn't have a good time when they caught him. Eventually his curiosity got the better of him, and the chief opened it, and as he read the first words a new path was set in motion, one that would change Zootopia for the rest of time.

Oh, and the plot gets even more thick, sorry had to do it. But in all seriousness this has to be one of my worst chapters yet. It felt a little rushed to me to be honest, but I feel that it had just the right amount of build up to make it work, I had to re-write it three times before settling on this one so let me know what you think.

On to other news I will be posting the next chapter next week so there is that to look forward to, unless something happens again, knock on wood. In other news I'm going to start working on another story before to long and will let anyone that is interested in Naruto I'll let you know. Also I know have pictures posted up of the characters on Instagram. Just go to dragiaseliff and take a look at the pictures of my OC's all the pictures are done by my younger sister, and your support of her artwork and my stories would be greatly appreciated.

So I think that's all till next time, Dragias signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back everyone, and for those of you reading this for the first time, welcome. So as most of you know, and I'm sure some of you don't, I had a little computer trouble not to long ago, and had to start this whole chapter from scratch, as such it took a little longer to get out, but now its done. This one took way longer than I was hoping it would, and I wasn't able to get everything in it that I was hoping for. I just felt after a while that it just ran on and on so I ended it where I did and left what their was left out for the next one.

I would like to take the time to acknowledge two of my readers though the two of them have been great support for me and have participated in conversations with me about this fic

First of, Foxkid225 your PM's have been some of the greatest things that have ever been sent to me as a writer and I love the conversations that we have, as well as the Ideas that you have pitched to me, don't ever lose that touch you bring to are conversations.

The second is, Zootopiaisawesome did you know that you are only the second person to seek me out of your own volition and talk to me about where the story is going, I love it when people do that. So I hope you continue to love my work, as much as I do.

Now that that's out of the way, lets get to the part you have all been waiting for, begin the show.

Disclaimer: All media and music used hence forth is owned by people other than me, sadly.

Zootopia, Downtown

City Hall

1930 Hours, June 24

Chief Adrean Bogo

The messages that Bogo had been getting from the strange source over the last few days had been equal parts strange and surprisingly enlightening. While they never outright said who they where they did stress the important s of the meeting that he needed to call. Which in and of its self, created some problems, for Bogo and the rest of the members of the city council. While Bogo was a member out of principle, much like the mayor was, the other three members where not. As such for Bogo and Lionheart, who was reinstated after a rather brutal campaign, this was just a part of the job. The other three had been voted in to the council and as such it was not their main job, and in doing so the three had to clear their schedule for the day. It was save to say that because of the fact that all three of them where a business mammal, a corporate owner, and a doctor, they where far from happy about the impromptu meeting.

The three mammals previously mentioned are as follows and are all, quite frankly, so cared so much influence that it almost made you sick. The most prominent one, and the one with the most money, was a panther by the name of Jager Nightlock.

Nightlock was an up standing business mammal in all the ways that counted, and then in some ways that it didn't. It was a long standing rumor that the mammal was involved in the more shady side of business deals, almost everyone would have killed his reputation. Except they was never an information that came up to prove the claims that people made, as a matter of fact from what Bogo could ever find the mammal was clean. That wasn't to say that he didn't have a lot of connections, mainly in the fact that the cat's company was the head in almost all manner of technology. Namely medical and weapons technology. It was also in the rumors that the man had a group of highly trained killers at his disposal, but those never panned out either. Short of that he was a genuinely good guy, and someone that was easy to be friends with.

The other two members of the council where a ram and a female elephant, their names where. B.A. Braaka, the head of a Animatarian Corporation, the ram and his organization where actually the one's that helped inspire Mayor Lionheart to create the Mammal Inclusion Initiative(MII). The ram was also one of the few people that where perfectly okay with Lionheart's reinstatement.

The last one was, Ella Flint. Head of the number one hospital in Zootopia, The Zootopia General Hospital or the ZGH as the police refereed to it. She was one of the kindest animals that you would ever meet, but frankly she had a bit of a temper at times. That still didn't take away from the fact that she had a love for all live, no matter what kind. She didn't care if you where a prey or a predator, you should be treated with respect. She agreed with Lionheart and B.A. Baarka, in that the MMI was a good idea and that all mammals should be treated fairly.

On a good day it only took about an hour to get one of these meetings going, sadly this was a bad day, which meant that Bogo and Lionheart had been waiting for the other three for the better part of an hour, and only two had show up so far. The two being B.A. Baarka, and Ella, as a matter of fact the four of them where in a rather amicable conversation when the door to the chambers was pushed open.

The four of them turned their attention to it to meet the visage of a tall panther in a wrinkle free black suit and a smirk on his face. His blue eyes trained first one the Mayor as he spoke to them.

"I'm sorry to be late, but traffic was a nightmare." He was suave and made it sound like the meeting had no meaning.

"You could try and make it seem like this meeting matters to you." Baarka said from his raised seat to the right of Bogo and the left of Ella.

"But in all honesty that would be a lie, cause quite frankly I really don't care." The panther sauntered his way over to his seat between Ella, and Lionheart.

The other four people at the table glared at him and Baarka opened him mouth to speak again, that is till Bogo interrupted him.

"You won't be saying that when you know what I know." The Buffalo was rather subdued in tone, which was strange for him.

"And what, pray tell, is it that you know that requires an emergency meeting of this council, which I remind you was scheduled to meet in less than half a month?" Nightlock questioned while looking at the chief quizzically.

"That question will need to be held back for the moment, as the last member of this meeting will be here shortly. I can tell you what I know." The other four fell silent, and Bogo looked to Lionheart to continue, which the lion gave permission to do.

"I will be frank on this matter, as I know little more than you, about two days ago I was contacted on my computer. Now as I'm sure most of you are aware I am not the most technologically savvy, so I do not have more than my Z-mail. That is where this message got my attention, you see my secretary has it set up so that my z-mail is set to go to an icon on my desktop so that I can view it. This message was different in that it was a message that was placed directly on my computer so that I could not miss it." Bogo took a breath here and was about to speak again when Nightlock spoke up again.

"What do you mean, as in directly, that would require someone to hack in to your system remotely." The panther was interested in the meeting now, as evidence from his change in posture.

"I was getting to that, anyway the message was sent to me from someone that would only identify their selves as Issac, not more than that. I did ask, but the mammal only said that was the only name he had, which confused me. The mammal did not let me dwell on the matter though because he started to explain the situation that required all of are attention. You see the mammal explained that he and his friends, where in a spot of trouble and as such needed are attention and as this would be the fastest way that they could get it, they got in contact with me. They did not at the time know that I was one of the members of this council, but it did help it seems." Bogo fell silent so that the others could take in what he said.

"What exactly is the problem that they face?" Ella was the first to speak up, always one to care about the welfare of others.

"That they did not explain, only that it would be explained when the five of us where all together, yet the mammal did make it a point that it was a problem for are city as well." The five fell silent as Bogo finished and shared looks of apprehension.

Four of them where worried what this could mean for the city, yet one of them had started to calculate, namely what this could mean for his company. Nightlock, while concerned for what the mammals they where going to meet could want, also cared about his company. Sadly their was not enough information to go off of to find out if his company would be effected, or if the city would be at all. Which begged the question, why where they having this meeting at all if their was no clear threat. Someone needed to bring up these facts, and the panther was about to when the flat screen T.V. In the room turned on. The five where brought out of their thoughts and all attention was turned to the screen as the fuzz and white noise gave out to an almost black screen.

"Well I'm surprised, I figured at least on of you would miss this meeting." A voice spoke from the darkness of the room, and a pair of gloved paws rested them selves on the desk.

The meeting that would determine the fate of the city had begun.

Zootopia, Ten miles Outside of city

GCC

0900, June 24

CMO. Marcus McCormick

Dreams, dreams serve many roles in are lives. For most it is a way for are minds to put things together or even to remind us of things we forget. For most it is an escape from the troubles of the real worlds, but for most like me and my ilk. It is a way to remember and to never forget, which would explain they way I woke up this morning.

I shot up in bed and swung my head around the room in a wild manor, looking for threats and ghost's. I'm sure most people would laugh at me for that single word, but I don't mean ghost in the way most people do. I mean things that bring back memories, things like pictures, trinkets, and god forbid things related to certain people. I really didn't need to though, everything of hers was removed from my immediate vicinity when she...

Not the time to think about it, I thought to my self as I set up in my bed and ran my hands down my face. I wiped the sweat off and flicked my hands in a futile attempt to remove the droplets of sweat. I turned my eyes to the clock to my right and groaned, it was to early for me to have to worry about memories of my past. Frankly I hate having an Eidetic and Photographic memory, something which was more brain power than anything, Really sucked sometimes, and frankly it was a curse more than a joy. It did come with the lovely fact that I learned things faster than ninety percent of people. Add that to the fact that the damn DNL made it a point to record almost everything it came in contact with your bound to learn things you don't want to.

"Good morning doctor, I have taken the liberty of get your breakfast ready, and have a suit for you to wear ready." I was brought from my mind by Issac, and was more than thankful.

"Thank you Issac, whats on the menu for today?" I spoke softly and made may way out of bed and toward the bathroom.

"Today sir, you will be having Toast with butter, Eggs over easy, and artificial bacon and sausage, as well as your choice of juice or coffee as per alliance requirements." Of course it was, that damn little AI always found away to get back in my bad graces.

"The same as every morning then, why am I not surprised?" I grumbled the sentence under my breath.

I made my way in to the bath room and let the door slide closed behind me while I looked at what Issac had left in the room for me. If your wondering how the AI was able to pull all of this off its simple really, Portable Automated Platforms. Kind of like remote control robots that can do all of the work for people, it's kinda lazy to be honest, but I had important work to do and was taking advantage of the fact. Anyway, back to the suit that Issac picked out for me, and frankly I'm not much of one for formal wear. Frankly I'm not sure what to make of it, but he seems to have a bit of an understanding of what looks good. The suit was simple Black jacket, Black slacks, and a white under shirt nothing weird their, but he tie almost had me wanting to strangle the damn AI. It was plain, no design on it to speak of, and all one solid color and there in was the problem. The color was one that I didn't want to see, not now not ever again, Amethyst. I didn't get mad at the AI though he had no way of knowing that, while it was my favorite color at one time, it wasn't anymore. As a matter of fact I hated it, more than anything, because of the memories that it brought me. Memories of eyes the same color and lovely silver hair, and smiling slips that I would never get to kiss again.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" I was snapped out of my memories by the AI once more.

"Yes, I'm fine, but could you get another tie please, something red." I moved my eyed away from the suit and to my shower which I hastily made my way over to, stripping off my skin tight t-shirt and boxers.

"Of course, Doctor." That was all the little guy said, as I let the water wash away my pain.

Twenty minutes later...

I ate my breakfast slowly while looking over the dat-pad in my hand, it contained mostly information that Issac had been getting out of Zootopia. Common phrases, forms of address for each species, and things of that nature. If I'm going to be in a conversation with them on a rather regular bases I would need to understand the lingo. It wasn't to hard to figure most of them out, and frankly I had finished it rather quickly, I just needed to get my mind of the meeting that was scheduled later today. That and to figure out why my brother needed to speak to me, for some reason my literal doppelganger needed something. Must be something he needs for the ship, or something that we don't have enough of. I was at a bit of a cross roads their, on one had I could wait it out and talk to him later before the meeting and hide in my lab for a few hours, or do it early and be bored for a few hours. I chose option one after a few minutes and ate what was left of my food and drained my coffee.

"Issac, I'm going to be in my lab till later in the day, redirect all of my calls to the computer their." I was well on my way to the door of my lab when the little AI spoke back.

"Of course, Doctor." I smiled slightly at the door in front of me, and walked in.

I'd had Issac place this room yesterday when it became apparent to me that I would need somewhere to pull off all of my little experiment. It was toward the back of the building and had a door that lead in to my office to the right, the room it's self looked much like my medical bay on the ship, just square. It also only had one of the MRI machines in the room, so only one bed to work with anyone that got hurt on, that or to look over a deceased person. Where it began to to truly be different was the low counter top like table in the middle of the room, which was filled with telescopes, test tubes, a few Bunsen burners, and a full chem set. This room would work rather well for my ideas and theories it had everything I would need to run test on genetics and the like. I quickly and briskly walked toward said station, snagging my lab coat off its rack in the process

But before any of the good bits I needed to get a good idea of what I was going to use to compare theirs to, thankfully I had a group of people to run the test against. That only left getting a hold of DNA from the Zootopians, I did have a sample from when I was in town the first time, but I'm sure it's not complete. After all I just snatched a few hairs that had fallen of a passing Lynx while making my escaped from the city. I just had to hope and pray it would have enough genetic information for me to use, and test my idea.

That sadly was going to take a few hours especially since I would have to run through the whole process, which meant getting the genetic markers, as well as looking at DNA strand makeup, and cell makeup as well. I was in for a long few hours, but god I was going to love every minute of it. I wasted no time in starting the process of Cryogenetic Location, and then after that was finished I would move on to pulling the base DNA strand to see how it was structured. A process called DNA Hybridization, oh how I love my job, it's has such fun applications.

Five hours and multiple re-checks later…

You know how in life when you are asked what you want to be when you grow up, and you always have dreams of grandeur. Then everyone will tell you how you can go about it and the things you could achieve if you do it. Yeah that's great and all, but their is always a side of something that they never tell you. Like the fact that my mother said I could be a doctor, but only if I went to specialize in a specific field so that she felt she did something good with her live. Any way, it was originally my mother that talked me in to being a Geneticist and frankly I really wish she wouldn't have, cause as great as the job is, and now matter how cool it is to play with the bases of all life. I hate this part more than anything in the world. The waiting sucks, and I mean big time, which is saying something cause I'm usually a pretty patient person. Yet when a break threw like I usually come across when doing work, yeah I tend to go a little stir crazy. This day was no exception, and that simple fact has lead to some pretty unusual moments in my life.

Take eight years ago for instance, when my brother and I where trying to get the DNL to work for the first time. It took days upon days of research and test just to find out if it wouldn't fry the users brain. So the two of us found ways to pass the time while the machine ran test on the prototypes that would go in my head. We tried a lot of things, the first time was when we got an old ping-pong table. Yeah that didn't end well, you see for the first few day it was fine, and then drinks got involved and well lest just say the room it was in and most of the rest of the house got torn to hell. So it was out, so we moved on to the next idea, which just happened to be a new PS9, and man did we play the hell out of that system. Sadly no work got done while it was in the house, so I took my M1872 Colt 45 Peacemaker, which I put back together with recycled parts, and place six rounds in the game system. It was harsh, and hurt a little bit, but it got the two of us back to work.

After that we tried many things to make its so that we never got bored at work, and then one day two years after I got my new limbs and we where able to perfect the DNL, we found it. It was just a an other random day, and the two of us where in the basement of are shared house, working at are stations. When Finn remembered that he had a couple of really old sound files on his computer, and that was when it started. He hit up the first song that he found on the computer, and while it was playing my little brother started to sing. Before to long, I realized that I was doing it to. Yet we never stopped working one, we just kept on working, and singing like two brothers. It was one of the best times that the two of us had ever had, and since that day we would sing while in are labs. This day was no exception to that, I may not have my brother with me, but I still sang. Well at least I did till I fell asleep at my computer from waiting and that was when things got bad, fast.

(Nightcore - Faded (Male Version) by Alan Walker)

You where the shadow to my light

Did you feel us?

I looked out over the water that I stood on my back to the sun, I could see my shadow stretch out in front of me, and while I couldn't see her there behind me facing away I know she's there. Her long, waist length silver hair swaying in the wind, free of its normal pig tails. She had that small smile that she kept hidden just for me, and her amethyst eyes sparkling with secret joy. I smile as well, thankful that she is behind me once more, where she belongs.

Another star

You fade away

I turn my eyes to the sky and see the stars, and one that shines brighter than the others. Then out of nowhere the star fell and disappeared over the horizon.

Afraid are aim is out of sight

Wanna see us

Alright

I could feel her warmth leave and snapped around to look for her, but she wasn't there so I called out to her.

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

Where are you now?

After a few moments I gave up and looked to the water at my feet and was meet with my own reflection. My hair the same as always, short and crazy, wearing the normal cloths I was know for, khaki slacks and a orange button up with palm trees on it, my tie is missing though. I think of the image that was behind me and retreat in to my mind.

Was it all in my fantasy?

Where are you now?

Were you only imaginary?

I keep my eyes on the image of my self till it disappears and I see something that I wasn't expecting to see, there in the water below me. Its here falling deeper in to the water, and with out waiting I dive in to try and reach her. I try and try till she leave my vision to enter the black deep.

Where are you now?

Atlantis

Under the sea

Under the sea

The suddenly I woke up on a beach looking out over the sea, and as my eyes looked out over that great ocean my memories started to come back of the good times, and the bad times. With each one I could feel the old me fall away, and be replaced by the new one that I put in place to hide the pain, and the memories.

Another dream

The monster's running wild inside of me

I'm faded

I'm faded

I'm slowly losing who I was, and everything that I had hoped to become, all thanks to the pain of remembering a life that was ended so many years ago, and for the first time in a long time looking at the horizon. As my image faded away in to transparency something amazing happened. I looked out at the horizon and I though about what she would say to me.

So lost, I'm faded

I'm faded

So lost, I'm faded

Then she was there right in front of me, with her hand reach out to me. That smile on her face, and the look in her eye that I loved more than anything else in the world. I slowly reach my hand out to meet hers and smiled my sly little grin, and suddenly it wasn't so hard to live with the memories of her. I felt her pull me up and I followed her out toward the water.

These shallow waters never met what

I needed

We walked to the shallows, but she just kept on pulling me toward the water, that smile never leaving her lips not once.

I'm letting go a deeper dive

She pulled us all the way till the two of us where treading water together and I just enjoyed the time I got to spend with her, even if none of it was real. She smiled sweetly and I place one last kiss on her lips as the two of us slowly let the water take us away.

Eternal silence of the sea.

And in that deep silence that we found are selves in, I finally had my answer, one that was keeping me awake for years now. What would she have said to me, if she could see the man I became, and more importantly. What would she do to me to see that everything that I had done up to this point was bottle up everything I was just like I did when we first meet.

I'm breathing alive

I snapped awake at that point and looked around my lab wildly, the song that had come on while I slept still playing in the back ground. I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest, and sweat falling down my face, all the while I was looking for her. While I knew it was a vain cause I still tried to find her. I knew she wasn't going to be there, but for once my mind was free of the fear that remembering her usually brought with it. And it was all thanks to one song induced dream, and frankly I'm thankful for that fact. So after taking a moment to collect my self, I spoke out loud to Issac.

"Issac, I need you to do me a favor." My voice was a little shaky and slightly higher pitch.

"Of course sir, and what would that be?" The little A.I. showed up on a small projector podium next to my desk.

"I need you to get something from my personal file, its a picture, a memory if you will. One that I need to stop running from." I smiled slightly at the small AI.

"Of course, sir." He winked out of existence, to find a memory that would change how I would handle all of the things that where yet to come, and all of my interactions with a certain pair.

And there you have it another chapter to a story, and frankly this one feels more like filler but each on has a reason and a purpose. If you guys haven't figured it out yet this is gonna be a long ass story and will take time to complete. So next chapter we get to see an old photograph, have a heartfelt conversation with brother dearest, and meet some of the most powerful people in Zootopia, yeah no pressure.

So before I go, I have got to ask. Has anyone noticed that their are OC's that match up with Zootopia characters yet or am I still being way to ambiguous about this. So I propose a challenge, if you can spot the three that line up with Zootopia characters on the humans side you get a cookie, digital that is, I will also tell that person why I did this and in what way it will affect the story. Also anyone who can figure out what was wrong with Judy a few chapters ago gets a digital high five. So till next time, you guys know what to do, review and follow me. Also if you just want to spitball ideas, or have a friendly chat about the story PM me, I'm always there to hear what you have to say. Dragias, Signing off.


End file.
